Underneath the sky
by Ur13an r1n1Y
Summary: My First Fic , Sayoran is a prince , Sakura and her family are very loyal to the Queen , the Queen has a surprise for them but suddenly..... and u gotta read on. Plz R&R I suck at summaries ^^'
1. Chapter 1 - The meeting

Disclaimer: Do not own CCS only story.  
"......." Text  
~.......~ Thought  
!.......! Aurthor's Notes   
  
  
  
A Surprise to be Remember  
Chapter 1  
  
  
"Please tell me where we are going , I've been waiting for 2 weeks to know father." Begged  
Sakura.  
  
The Avalon family are very loyal to the Queen of China !Sorry forgot to tell u that the King   
had pasted away *sniff sniff*! , the Avalon family were the second richest family in China.   
They were on the carriage , on there way to the Li palace because of the surprise Queen Yelan  
had for them. Queen Yelan had cooked up a surprise for Prince Sayoran and Sakura Avalon.  
She thought that it's time for Sayoran to take his father's place now that he's 22 and so is   
Sakura  
  
"Alright , since we are on our way , might as well tell you then Sakura." Said Fujitaka.  
  
"Finally , so where are we going?" Asked Sakura excitely.  
  
"To the Li palace Squirt." Said Touya.  
  
There was a silence in between. Suddenly Sakura started to get nervous because she has never ,  
well maybe only once or twice , seen the prince before. She clamed herself down by eating a   
apple which alway calmed her down because of the sweetness inside them.  
  
When we arrived at Li palace , I was shocked at how big it actually was , well at least way   
bigger than my own four storey house. They had eight storey and had a huge garden aroung 3   
times the size of the house. I was amazed at how a Queen , a Prince and four Princess   
and maybe 200 guards or whomsoever would live a huge palace like this. It would be freaky for   
me though I don't really like huge places , specially if I'm the only one living in it thought   
Sakura.  
  
"Well , here we are , at the Li palace. Now you two must bahave yourselves and stop   
annoying each other , because that annoys me too." Said their father.  
  
"And why are we here?" I asked impatiently  
  
"It's a surprise from Queen Yelan Squirt." Said Touya  
  
I started to pinch him but missed because he got out of the carriage before me. We were   
greeted by a man who was standing next to Queen Yelan.  
  
"My dear friend , the Avalons , how was the trip? Was the carriage I sent comfortable   
enough?" Asked Yelan who was very pleased that we arrived a bit earlier than she expected.  
  
"Oh it was fine thank you , sorry we didn't remember to get tell you that Nadeshiko died   
a month ago." Said Fujitaka.  
  
"Well , I've never expected such a woman to past away so soon , she was my best friend   
and I respected her." Said Yelan wipping a few tears from her eyes.  
  
"So , Queen Yelan what is the surprise?" Asked Sakura still with an impatient and   
excited tone.  
  
"Let's go inside and I'll tell you all about it."   
  
They started to walk inside and suddenly , Sakura bumped into Prince Sayoran and Touya bumped   
into the 4 princesses. All 4 of them started to clang onto Touya because they thought that he   
was soooooo kawaii. Sakura on the other case , just blushed and said gomen , then followed her   
father. Queen Yelan saw what happened and thought that this was a good start for both of them   
but giggled when she saw Touya and the 4 princesses hand tight on him.  
  
"Princesses please have respect and some manners." Said Yelan.  
  
The 4 of them started to introduce themselves to Touya.  
  
"First of all , I'm Fuutie and I'm the oldest these are my sisters."  
  
"I'm Fanran and I'm the second yongest."  
  
"I'm Femei and I'm the youngest."  
  
"And I'm Shiefa and I'm the second oldest."  
  
Touya got annoyed because he had his eyes set on another princess , so he didn't really pay   
attention to them and instead think about the princess he loved but haven't seen her since   
last year.  
  
"Touya hurry up!" I shouted.  
  
"I'm coming don't shout Sakura that's no manners" Touya said as he went pasted me.  
  
They went through a hall and then they arrived at the living room which looked like a ball   
room although it didn't wasn't as huge as the ball room itself.  
  
"Sakura and Touya why don't both of you got out and play with my children , I'll need to   
disgust my surprise with your father along." Said Yelan as she waved her hands.  
  
We did as what Queen Yelan told us and went outside. I wanted to see if there were any   
Sakura/Ying Fa in China. But when my brother got out of the door , the princesses started to   
follow him everywhere. I went outside and saw there was only ONE huge Sakura blossom tree ,   
although I was quite disappointed , I still thought how lovely the Sakura blossom tree was. It  
was blooming because the season was SPring. I sat underneath the tree and started to think   
about how my mother used to read a lot of book about Sakura blossom trees until I go to sleep.  
  
I was suddenly out of my thought when a hand touched my shoulder , it gave me a fright and I   
jumped when I look at who it was. It was Prince Syaoran.  
  
  
  
  
MMUUAAAHHHH!!!!! A Cliffhanger!!!!! Sorry just gotta do that don't I ^.^ Guess so.  
This Story is copyrigh+ By SaNtoRiO & Destiny  
Chapter 2 Is almost up please be patient. By da way , check out ouR homePaGe at   
www.geocities.com/fanfiction_fantasy  
  
For NoW Sayonara 


	2. Chapter 2 - Their second meeting

Disclaimer: Do not own CCS only story.  
"......." Text  
~.......~ Thought  
!.......! Aurthor's Notes  
^v^v^v^v^ Change Scene / character   
  
  
  
A Surprise to be Remember  
Chapter 2  
  
  
"Oh Prince Syaoran , what brings you here" I said Blushing a bit and getting nervous.  
  
"This is my garden right?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah" still getting nervous.  
  
"Then who said that i can't be here?" he said.  
  
~OOhhhhh... I'm getting too nervous , might as well eat an apple.~Sakura thought and starts to  
eat an apple out of nowhere ,~since they were sitting underneath a SAKURA tree , how could   
there be apples?~ wondered Syaoran.  
  
"Where did you get that apple?" asked the confused Syaoran.  
  
"Oh it was already in my pocket" I said without even thinking if it was really from my  
pocket.  
  
He started to give me the confused yet creepy looks and I then just remember that he's still  
holding my shoulder !!!!!! AAAAHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
"Eeeerrr... do you mind , you hand on my shoulder is kind of frecking me out."I said trembling.  
  
Then he took his hand off and blushed.  
  
"I'm getting cold , let's go inside and try find Touya , do you think he'll give up to your  
sisters?" I asked.  
  
"I'm not sure. Let's go see" Syaoran said and went inside.   
  
  
^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^ Inside the Palace ^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^  
  
"Your majesty , what is your surprise?" asked Fujitaka.   
  
Queen Yelan was so desperate to tell him , that she almost forgot about it !Weird!.  
  
"Oh , just call me Yelan. Fujitaka i've asked you to come here for a surprise about .....  
well , since you daughter is 22 as well as my son." Yelan started.  
  
"Oh I understand what you mean , you want Sakura to be your son's tutor although , she is  
kind of busy right now , I'll just have to asked when she is free." Fujitaka said without  
letting the Queen to finish and which is not what the Queen mean as well.  
  
"That is not what I mean Fujitaka. What I want your Sakura to marry my Prince of China."  
Said the Queen who was not very happy anymore because Fujitaka didn't let her finish her sentense  
earler.  
  
"Well Well Well , Yelan , I'll have to disguss this with Sakura and Touya , we made a deal   
to something that we know might have an answer to." Fujitaka said , smiling a bit.  
  
"Good , then there will be a ball in 2 nights and we'll see if they have any feeling for  
each other." Yelan said that with a giggle as if she knew what is going to happen next.  
  
^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^ In the Hallway ^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^  
  
Just as you won't suspect , Touya had surrendered to the princesses , yet he still didn't talk  
to them.  
  
"So , I guess that my brother did surrender to your sisters. And I thought he was strong  
enough to fight out of it." Sakura sweatdropped.  
  
"Yep , no one can fight against my sisters." Said Syaoran.  
  
"Brat come over here and help!" Touya shouted as he saw us walking down the hallway.  
  
"Coming!" I shouted back as I ran towards him.  
  
"Touya , Sakura have manners and respect. We must go now so say goodbye and" Fujitaka  
didn't finish his sentence because Sakura had just remembered something or SOMEONE who is going  
to be really mad because he wanted Sakura to bring home some Chocolate Mud Cake. Yes , you knew  
it , it's Kero of course !That pig!.  
  
"Dad , can we please go to the Cake shop when we are on way home?" I asked.  
  
"That reminds me of... of the Cake yes , that's right." Dad couldn't tell everyone about  
Kero otherwise everyone will know.  
  
"Sayonara , Queen Yelan and Princesses and Prince." We all said.  
  
When we arrived home , you knew it Kero was hovering around in circles until we went inside.  
  
"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN , I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR OVER 3 HOURS AND I'M STRAVING , THOSE WHAT  
YOU CALL SERVANTS DIDN'T EVEN LET ME HAVE A BIT OF THEIR STRAWBERRY CAKE!!! WELL , HURRY UP DON'T  
KEEP ME WAITING , SPILL OUT YOUR EXPLAINATON!!! AND DON'T YOU THINK OF LYING COS I HAVE YUE  
RIGHT HERE WITH ME AND..." Kero was cut off , because Touya was there and he strangle Kero to  
death until I told him to stop.  
  
"No need to shout Kero , I've already brought you your Chocolate Mud Cake." I said  
  
We all need what was to happen next so we went straight to our rooms. Kero blusted into the cake  
and munched into it without leaving a single piece that was even smaller than an ant.!Like I said  
he's a PIG!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
MMUUUAAAHHHHAAAHHHAAAA just gotta stop right here don't I? ^.^ Guess so.  
This Story is copyrigh+ By SaNtoRiO & Destiny  
Chapter 3 Is almost up please be patient. By da way , check out ouR homePaGe at   
www.geocities.com/fanfiction_fantasy  
  
Okie so Sayonara!! 


	3. Chapter 3 - The engagement

Disclaimer: Do not own CCS only story.  
"......." Text  
~.......~ Thought  
!.......! Aurthor's Notes  
^v^v^v^v^ Change Scene / character   
  
  
  
A Surprise to be Remember  
Chapter 3  
  
  
Dad and Touya then came into my room instead of going to theirs. Dad waved his hand to signal  
the servants to leave and they closed the door behind them.  
  
Fujitaka told Touya and Sakura bout what the surprise was and about the deal they had. Sakura was  
a bit confused but did understand what was going on.  
  
"Sakura do you still remember about the deal , well since you still haven't told me who you  
like yet , i've decided that you should marry Prince Syaoran in a few days time." Said Dad  
  
"WHAT!" I yelled.  
  
"Yes , you heard what I just said Sakura. You will be marring Prince Syaoran in a few   
days time" Said Dad.  
  
I was so surprise at what he said that i actually forgot about Touya and Kero who were right   
next to me. I couldn't believe that my father actually agreed to what Queen Yelan had said , I  
even wonder if she told him something would happen if he doesn't agree! I was so in my thoughts  
that when Tomoyo came in , I didn't even know.  
  
"Sakura are you alright?" Asked my best friend Tomoyo.  
  
"I can't believe it. Dad had actually agree to Queen Yelan arrangement." I told Tomoyo  
  
"Wow , this is so surprising and really exciting too!" Said Tomoyo wondering off to her  
F-a-n-t-a-s-y w-o-r-l-d! She always does that when she thinks of something really unusual.  
  
^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^ Back at the Palace ^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^  
  
"Congradulations Syaoran" my sisters all shouted when they came into my bedroom.  
  
"HUH? For what?" I asked looking puzzled.  
  
"Don't hide it Syaoran we know you love her." Said Fuutie  
  
"I'm not hiding anything" I asked still confused and puzzled.  
  
"DUH! We all know about it Syaoran don't have to keep hiding anymore." Said Femei  
  
"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU ALL TALKING ABOUT? I'M NOT HIDING ANYTHING!" My temper really raise  
there.  
  
"No need to shout Syaoran , we know your going to get marry in a few days time" said Fanran.  
  
"I'm not getting marry yet , who told you that?" I was starting to get a little nervous  
but still confused and angry.  
  
"Yes you are , with Lady Sakura. Don't tell me mother didn't tell you this , I mean your  
the one who's getting marry" said Femei.  
  
I was stiffed as a stone , I couldn't excatly think anything but wonder how this could happen  
to me right now! Suddenly mother waved her hands in front of my eyes and stop my thoughts. I  
was so desperate to know why this was happening that i just lay on my bed.  
  
"I'm sure that you have heard from your sisters. It's actually good to know that you really  
do like her Syaoran. I don't want Lady Sakura to be upset you know." my mother said as she   
waved her hands to signal all the people to get out.  
  
"I don't know why you did this and I do not like Lady Sakura , She's just a normal friend  
that dosen't have any feelings for me." I said in anger.  
  
"Oh and how would you know if she doesn't like you or not? My little Xiao Lang , it's OK  
to admit your feeling to her , she return her feelings too." My mother said trying to force  
me to admit that i like her.  
  
"Syaoran , try to admit your feelings , I know you my son." and without another she went out  
of my room , leaving me to think about what had just happened.  
  
  
^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^ Ball Night ^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^  
  
The wind was a bit harsh tonight but Tomoyo still made me go to the ball with her and Eriol.  
  
"Tomoyo , it's kind of cold tonight why not stay inside my cosy home instead?" I asked now  
trying to convince her to stay at home , but it didn't work.  
  
"No Sakura , we must go and see the Prince and Princesses. I'm dying to find out how they  
look like Sakura!" Tomoyo said stepping into the carriage.  
  
"But I've already meet them." I told her  
  
"You have , but I haven't , now hurry up Sakura." She yelled.  
  
"Alright Tomoyo , I'll only do this for you." I said trying to ignore her puppy eyes.  
  
"Tomoyo are you really that desperate to see the Prince and Princesses." Eriol said with a  
bit of disappointment , he thought that Tomoyo had feelings for him , which she did but didn't  
want to admit it.  
  
I knew that Eriol liked her so I took mt chance.  
  
"Why Eriol , is this jealousy I think I'm hearing?" I asked smiling at both of them.  
  
"Sakura , what are you talking about , and why would I , the great Eriol , be jealous?"  
asked Eriol blushing.  
  
"The 'Great' Eriol huh? Why can't you admit your feelings then if you're so 'Great'?"  
I asked teasing him and Tomoyo a bit.  
  
  
When we arrived at the Li Palace Ball , I was stunned at how bright it was , it almost light up  
quarter of china. The wind was still harsh though the sky had a lot of stars which shone brightly  
and made the sky bright too.  
  
"Well , here we are finally , I get to go inside and meet them." Tomoyo said with a very  
bright tone.  
  
A man in a black suit took our hands to help us get out of the carriage. Then we walked inside  
to the Ball Room , like I said it was huge and it was bright , people were already dancing.  
  
"Would you like to dance?" Eriol asked Tomoyo.  
  
"What about Sakura , I can't leave her here alone!" Tomoyo said.  
  
"Don't worry about it Tomoyo , I'll be fine like I alway am. Besides , how could you resist  
a person like Eriol , especially tonight." I teased them.  
  
"Are you sure that you don't need any company?" Tomoyo asked me.  
  
"Hai , now hurry up and dance with Eriol , love is in the air you know Tomoyo!" I told her.  
  
I went out to the garden and sat down on the Sakura tree like I did 2 days before. Then I stared  
into the evening sky frowning a bit because of what dad had said earlier.  
  
"Sakura!" Tomoyo shouted towards me when the song had finished.  
  
"Sakura what are you doing here alone? Hurry up and introduce me to the Prince and Princesses.  
I'm waited too long for this moment. I need to see them now!" Tomoyo was desperate to them.  
  
"If you are really into them , then I'll go with you." I said a bit confused at why Tomoyo  
want to see them instead of dancing with Eriol.  
  
We walked inside the Ball room and started to search for the Princesses. When I saw Fuutie , I  
told Tomoyo and she was really happy to me her. Then Shiefa and Femei and Fanran were together  
so that also saved me some time without having to find them all separate.  
  
"Well , Sakura where's the Prince?" Tomoyo asked excitely.  
  
"Uuummm.... I'm not sure , but when I find him , I promise I'll introduce him to you Tomoyo ,  
for now why don't you dance with Eriol , he's been waiting for you for a long time." I told her.  
  
"Alright , but you better keep your promise." She said and with that she was out in the middle   
of the Ball room dancing with Eriol.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Gomen Gomen just gotta stop right here don't I? ^.^ Guess so.  
This Story is copyrigh+ By SaNtoRiO & Destiny  
Chapter 4 Is almost up please be patient. By da way , check out ouR homePaGe at   
www.geocities.com/fanfiction_fantasy  
  
And Sayonara I'll be back with da next Chapter !! 


	4. Chapter 4 - The ball

Disclaimer: Do not own CCS only story.  
"......." Text  
~.......~ Thought  
!.......! Aurthor's Notes  
^v^v^v^v^ Change Scene / character   
  
  
  
A Surprise to be Remember  
Chapter 4  
  
  
It became darker outside because it was later then 9 o'clock. Sakura was just walking inside the   
Hallyway when she sneezed. Suddnely out of nowhere , Prince Syaoran came and gave her a handkerchief  
just merely stopped her sneezing. She didn't know where did he come from , that's weird , she  
didn't see him near her before.  
  
"Are you cold?" He asked me.  
  
"Oh no , I'm fine thank you." I replied trying not to sneeze again.  
  
He hold out a tissue and gave it to me. It was very nice of him to do that , but there was something  
mysteriously wrong about him tonight I thought to myself.  
  
"Is something wrong?" I asked.  
  
"No , just seeing how beautiful your eyes are , shimmering in the night." He said  
  
Then I just remembered the promise Tomoyo that when I find , well in this case Prince Syaoran  
found me instead , that I would introduce him to her. Now where is that Tomoyo! I thought.  
  
"Prince Syaoran , my friend Tomoyo would like me to introduce you to her , but i'm not sure  
where she is , who you like to help me find her?" I asked politely as I alway do.  
  
"Sure , I'll like to meet her."   
  
Then we went inside the Ball room and I found Tomoyo and Eriol dancing. I didn't want to spoil it  
but I did make a promise earlier to Tomoyo. I took Syaoran's hand and led him to Tomoyo and the  
'Great' Eriol.  
  
"Tomoyo , I remembered your promise , and now here he is. The more 'Greater' Prince Syaoran  
you wanted me to introduce to you." I teased Eriol and Syaoran as I said that.  
  
Syaoran blushed a bit when I said that , then another music started and Eriol asked Tomoyo if  
she wanted to dance again. I was pleased that Tomoyo said yes because she has already danced  
with him about 5 times tonight.   
  
"Would you like to dance too , Sakura?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Sure" I said.   
  
How could I resist him , he ssooooo kawaii and besides he's the prince. Great now i'm making  
up excuses and am I in love him him? I can't be! I told myself as he reached his hand and hold  
mine.  
  
"I'm not good at dancing though" I said.  
  
"It's OK , if you wish , you may come learn how to dance here in my palace with my tutor."  
he told me.  
  
"That's very nice of you Prince Syaoran" I thanked him.  
  
"You may call me Syaoran as I'll call you Sakura." Said Syaoran.  
  
The song ended and they once again found Tomoyo and Eriol together. Then I decided to walk  
around the huge garden outside although it was dark now. I felt a strong breeze and suddnely  
I was shuddering by the wind that went past me. I almost sneezed but manage to stop it in  
time.  
  
"Here wear this , it'll keep you warmer for a while." He handed me a scarf.  
  
"Thank you again." I said putting the scarf around my neck.  
  
Then we went under a shelter where they was a swing under it , we sat down on the swing and I  
started to swing on it , higher and higher. Then I slow down a bit.  
  
"So , you like swinging?" asked Syaoran.  
  
"Hai , I can swing really high , would you like to have a competition?" I asked  
  
"I doubt that you'll win" Syaoran said.  
  
"We'll see , never underestamate girl power !Hai Hai , never underestamate gurl power!"  
I told him and without another we both swang as high as we could. At the end , gurl's guessed  
it , underestamating can cause trouble. Sakura won of course.  
  
"And I never thought that you would win" laughed Syaoran.  
  
"How dare you!" Sakura said with a giggle.  
  
"Hhoooeee it's past 11 o'clock Syaoran I must find Tomoyo and Eriol and leave now!" I told  
him.  
  
"I'll help you find them" he offered.  
  
By the time they found eachother , it was already half past eleven.  
  
"We must go now Prince Syaoran , otherwise Mom would get worried" Tomoyo said.  
  
"Tomoyo I'll go home with you , it's not safe for you to go home at the hour at night"  
Eriol offered with a bit of concern.  
  
"I'll need to go home too , Touya would be furious if he finds me 1 minute last" Sakura sweatdropped.  
  
"Sayonara , Prince Syaoran." The three of them called out as they waved inside their carriage.  
  
"Sayonara , Eriol , Tomoyo and Sakura." Syaoran then went inside and lay on his bed.  
  
Why am I thinking about Sakura now? He asked himself. I'm not in love with her am I? I can't be  
well , at least not yet. I'm not ready yet he thought to himself. and for a moment there , he  
was thinking about her deeply and then fall asleep.  
  
"Sakura , earth to Sakura from Tomoyo" Tomoyo called out to her.  
  
"Hoee , Tomoyo I'm here" I said.  
  
"I know who you were thinking about Sakura , you can't hide it from me!" Tomoyo said.  
  
"I'm not hiding anything Tomoyo , I'm just kind of sleepy after the ball that's all." I told her.  
  
"What ever you say then Sakura , I'll wake you up when we arrive at your house" Tomoyo said  
as Sakura driffed off to wonderland.  
  
"Wake up Sakura!" Shouted Tomoyo right in my ear making me almost deaf.  
  
"No need to shout Tomoyo unless you want me deaf!" I told her.  
  
"Gomen nasai , it's just that we've arrived at your home now." She told me.  
  
"It's alright , 'YAWNS!' I'm really sleepy now that's for sure" I said goodnight to them and  
went back inside , into my room , got changed and went to bed.  
  
^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^ The next morning ^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^   
  
"Ohayo , Dad and Touya." I greeted them in the morning.  
  
"Goodmorning Squirt." Touya teased her as she went into the breakfast room.  
  
"Morning Sakura" said Fujitaka.  
  
Fujitaka and Touya were both smiling and in Sakura's case , it's not going to be good news  
to her.  
  
"What's the news , spill it out." I told them  
  
"Have you have an answer to our deal yet Squirt?" asked Touya.  
  
"Maybe why? ..... Hoooeee you're just reminding me about the arrangement between the Prince   
and I !Remember always friends's name , in this case character's name first before the 'I' ,  
my friend taught me that ^.*!" Sakura said.  
  
"Gomen Sakura , it's just that Queen Yelan really want to have an answer about it now!"  
said Fujitaka.   
  
"Squirt , if you don't tell us who you like in 2 days time. Then the marriage arrangement  
by the queen will be accepted." Touya said trying to make her tell them.  
  
"If I do tell you who I like then you won't be able to marry that sweet 'Princess' of yours  
Touya!" I teased him back.  
  
Touya got angust and started to chase Sakura around the room. They bumped into somebody , correction  
SOMEBODIES! As they look up , they were surprise to see them here.  
  
  
  
  
  
Gomen Gomen , 2kz , it's just that Kero does eat alot for his own size. -.-!  
  
CLIFFHANGER !!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hahahahahahahahahaha ^.^ Guess so.  
This Story is copyrigh+ By SaNtoRiO & Destiny  
Chapter 5 Is almost up please be patient. By da way , check out ouR homePaGe at   
www.geocities.com/fanfiction_fantasy  
  
And Sayonara I'll be back with da next Chapter !! 


	5. Chapter 5 - Annoying part

Disclaimer: Do not own CCS only story.  
"......." Text  
~.......~ Thought  
!.......! Aurthor's Notes  
^v^v^v^v^ Change Scene / character   
  
  
  
A Surprise to be Remember  
Chapter 5  
  
  
  
"Gomen gomen Queen Yelan!" We both apologized.  
  
When Fujitaka heard the Yelan was here , he quickly came out of the breakfast room and led them into  
the living room.  
  
Touya was once again annoyed by the Princesses. Dad told us to go outside because Yelan wanted  
to talk to him alone.  
  
When Touya went out , the Princesses try to follow him , but were lost because they weren't very used  
to our mansion. He then got changed and when out to Yukito's Kingdom , so he wouldn't be annoyed by the  
Princesses. When I went to my room , Syaoran and Tomoyo were already there , somehow Syaoran had   
found my room.  
  
"Ohayo Tomoyo and Prince Syaoran." I greeted them as I went inside.  
  
"Ohayo Sakura" Tomoyo replied.  
  
Suddenly my door was swang open and Eriol came rushing over to me. Then just almost immediatly after  
Eriol came in , 2 of my guards came rushing to my door.  
  
"Master Sakura , that man's an intruder!" They both puffed and huffed.  
  
When we all heard that , we all laughed at them. Eriol ahd forgotten to tell them that he was a Prince.  
  
"This man here is not an intruder guards. He is my friend Prince Eriol. He is here because my friend  
Lady Tomoyo is here. You have mistaken him , now go outside" I told them and at the same time I   
teased Tomoyo.  
  
"Here because of me , hooeee Sakura!" Tomoyo said blushing.  
  
Which reminded me of Syaoran , he's been here for a while and he still haven't talked or said a word yet.  
  
"Prince Syaoran , why are your family and you here?" I asked trying to make him finally talk.  
  
"I don't know , you'll have to ask my mother. I don't even know why I came in the first place." Syaoran  
said a bit angryily.  
  
When Tomoyo heard that , she wanted and took her chance for revenge for what I just said about Eriol here  
because of her.  
  
"I know why you're here , it's because you want to see Sakura!" Tomoyo teased.  
  
"Hoooeee Tomoyo" I said.  
  
I was just about to suggest if anyone wanted to walk around my garden when I was suddenly interrupted by my  
door? , my door again was swang open revealing the four Princesses. They then came in and quickly looked  
around. Then asked.  
  
"Sakura where's your bother?" Fuutie asked.  
  
"I think he went out." I told them honestly.  
  
"We've been searching for him for an hour!" Femei said.  
  
"Hoooeeee , Xiao Lang you've been here all this time!" Shiefa asked.  
  
"Yeah , I wouldn't want to go and chase that poor Touya around." Syaoran teased them.  
  
"Let me guess , you're here because it's Lady Sakura's room , your 'fiancee'" said Fanran.  
  
"It's not what you think" Syaoran said.  
  
"It isn't , then that means you're here because you want to tell Sakura that you loved her?" asked Fuutie.  
  
"No , not like that either. I'm just here to chat with her friends and her." Syaoran said blushing a bit.  
  
"Oooohhhh how KAAWWAAIIII! Syaoran's blushing!" Femei teased him.  
  
"Talk about yourselves , you have been annoying that poor Touya since the day you've meet him , no wonder  
why he went out , to ignore you!" Syaoran teased them back.  
  
They all started to blush , bright red. What their little brother had just said was true , they have been  
annoying him for a long time , but they really do like him.!Too bad that he doesn't like them!  
  
"Look at you now , you guys are all blushing too!" Syaoran took his revenge.  
  
"It's because it's too hot here , not windows are open!" Fanran lied.  
  
"Then why not go outside to my garden!" I said excitely.  
  
"That's a great idea Sakura , let's go!" Tomoyo agreed.  
  
^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^ In the Living Room ^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^  
  
  
"Queen Yelan , what brings you here?" Fujitaka asked  
  
"Fujitaka . Have you got an answer to my question yet?" Yelan asked him.  
  
"So , that's what you're here about?" Fujitaka asked as he waved his hand to signal the servants to leave  
the room.  
  
"Yes , I've been waiting for 2 days and because today is right after the ball night. I was wondering if we  
should have another up coming ball. I really want those 2 together" Yelan said.  
  
"Oh , I see , gomen Yelan but I still haven't heard a word yet about my deal with my children. All I need  
is 2 more days and if I still don't have an answer , then the answer will be made 'Yes'" Fujitaka said.  
  
"Alright , then ..... 2 more days is all you get and no more than that!" Yelan agreed.  
  
"Thank you Yelan , by the way , would you like to stay here for dinner?" Fujitaka asked.  
  
"That will be good , then Syaoran and Sakura can have more time to spend with eachother!" Yelan agreed to herself.  
  
"Then I must tell me cook to prepare dinner for 11 people right away!" Fujitaka said.  
  
"Fujitaka , isn't it supposed to be 9 people? Asked Yelan confused.  
  
"Oh , gomen Yelan , I forgot to tell you that some friends of my children usually come over to my mansion and spend  
dinner time here too." Fujitaka explained.  
  
"Oh , Ok well I must tell my driver to come back in 2 hours so he won't have to wait too long" and with that , they all  
went to do their things.  
  
^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^ Yukito's Kingdom ^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^  
  
"Ohayo Yukito!" Touya shouted as he came into his living room.  
  
"Ohayo Touya!" Yukito greeted back.  
  
"What brings you here?" Yukito asked looking at Touya huffing and puffing from all that running.  
  
"Princesses over my mansion , they've been annoying me since the day I meet them!" Touya explained.  
  
"Hooeeee , Princesses over at your mansion? Did 'Your' Princesses see?" Yukito asked teasing him.  
  
"Yukito , stop being so mean to her , she's the one I love , she's beautiful , intelligent , neat and fun to be with ,   
Oh how I wish that she'll be my bride" Touya said dreaming of her.  
  
"Great , so whoelse is t your mansion?" Yukito asked.  
  
"The Queen a Prince" Touya said.  
  
"Wow , I really want to meet the Queen , hey Touya let's go over to your mansion and besides , I do have to go there  
for dinner anyway!" Yukito shouted as he went upstairs to get change.  
  
^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^ Outside the Garden ^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^  
  
"Let's go and play on the swings?" Tomoyo suggested.  
  
As they approached , they saw that there are only 6 swings available. There are 8 of them , which means 2 will just have to   
be left out.  
  
"Darn Sakura , you only have 6 swings and there are 8 of us. How could 6 people swing at the same time?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"It's ok Tomoyo , I don't really want to play on them anyway." Said Sakura.  
  
"Gomen Syaoran , you'll have to be with Sakura too." Fanran teased.  
  
"Aaarrrggg..." Which was Syaoran's replied.  
  
They started to walk away from them.  
  
"Let's go sit down next to my-"   
  
"Sakura!" Syaoran shouted.  
  
"Tree , yeah that was what I was going to say" Sakura finished.  
  
"Sakura!" Syaoran shouted again.  
  
"That's right , that's my name and a name of a tree too" Sakura told him.  
  
"SAKURA! LOOK OUT!" Syaoran shouted as he pointed towards a large dog , heading towards Sakura.  
  
Sakura turned around and looked at the dog that was heading towards her. She was as stiff as a stone , she couldn't react to what  
was happening. Syaoran pushed her out of the way , but accidently !I say it wasn't an accident ;)! tripped and landed right above  
Sakura , who landed on her back. Their months mm's away from each others.  
  
"Sakura!" Tomoyo shouted as she approached.  
  
Syaoran and Sakura both got up and straightened themselves.   
  
"Sakura are you alright? I heard Syaoran shouting , so we quickly ran here!" Tomoyo told her.  
  
"I'm alright Tomoyo." Sakura replied.  
  
"What happened?" Tomoyo asked suspiciously.  
  
"I've got something to show you so come with me upstairs and I'll also tell you about it OK?" I asked her.  
  
"Sure!" Tomoyo agreed.  
  
As the others walked slowly back to the mansion , Tomoyo and I ran back up towards my room.  
  
I went to one of my drawers and took out a small black box.  
  
"Here it is!" I told her as I looked inside it and took out a....?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CLiFfHanGeR !!!! ^.^ I have 2 STOP now!.  
This Story is copyrighT By SaNtoRiO & Destiny +.+ ClownY!  
Chapter 6 Is almost up please be patient. By da way , check out ouR homePaGe at   
www.geocities.com/fanfiction_fantasy  
  
And Sayonara I'll be back with da next Chapter !! 


	6. Chapter 6 - The secret

Disclaimer: Do not own CCS only story.  
"......." Text  
~.......~ Thought  
!.......! Aurthor's Notes  
^v^v^v^v^ Change Scene / character   
  
  
  
A Surprise to be Remember  
Chapter 6  
  
  
As I took out the thing from the black box , she couldn't really tell what it was because I didn't   
really held it up for her to see.  
  
"Well , what is it?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"It's a dress I designed for you , Tomoyo. It's a dress that I made for you and Eriol for another  
up coming ball that I just heard from my friends!" I told her.  
  
"That's a great dress Sakura" agreed Tomoyo.  
  
"Glad you like it , now please try it on , it took me 2 months just to make this dress. Which  
also made me think , how do you make them so fast!" I told her honestly.  
  
"Oh , you know me Sakura. I'm am like a pro aren't I?" She asked me.  
  
"Of course you are" I said sweatdropping.  
  
"Arrigato , by the way thanks for the dress Sakura , your the bestest friend a friend could ever have  
forever!" She hugged me.  
  
"Arrigato Tomoyo!" I thanked her.  
  
"Now , tell me about your little story with SYaoran just then" She reminded me.  
  
"Well , it's a long story , why don't I tell you about it after dinner , then they'll be gone and you'll  
still be her" I suggested.  
  
"Demo , you said you would tell me about it!" Tomoyo said.  
  
"Demo , now I'm telling you the story AFTER dinner" I said.  
  
"Demo .. demo ..."   
  
"Great , now let's go downstairs and see what's happening!" I told her without letting her finishing her sentence.  
  
^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^ Outside the Pathway ^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^  
  
"Oh look , there's Queen Yelan!" Yukito said.  
  
"I wonder what if she's leaving!" Touya said excitely.  
  
"Let's go talk to her" Yukito suggested.  
  
As they approached , the driver of the carriage suddenly drove away.  
  
"Konnichiwa Queen Yelan , are you going to stay here for dinner?" Touya asked.  
  
"Konnichiwa Touya , yes , I'm staying here for dinner and who is this friend of yours?" She asked me.  
  
Touya's excitely suddenly dropped when she said yes , but keep his face still trying not to mix it with  
his emotions.   
  
"Konnichiwa Queen Yelan , I'm Prince Yukito and also Touya's best friend!" Yukito said smiling.  
  
"Oh I see." Yelan said.  
  
"Let's go inside , it's getting cold out here" I suggested.  
  
"Great idea , besides dinner is almost ready!" Yukito agreed.  
  
^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^ Back inside the Kinomoto Mansion ^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^   
  
As we started to walk down the stairs , we could hear voices and annoying tones. We quickly went down  
and saw Touya and Yukito being surrounded by the Princesses.!Gosh , no offence , but they are annoying!  
  
"Ohayo Yukito!" Tomoyo and I greeted.  
  
"Konnichiwa Tomoyo and Sakura!" Yukito greeted back.  
  
"Brat would you please tell these Princesses to stop annoying Yukito and I , we have alot to disguss about  
PRIVATELY!" Touya shouted.  
  
"Princesses behave yourselves!" Yelan said as she was walking down the hallway.  
  
"Gomen gomen , mother" they all apologzied.  
  
"Well , everone come along now , dinner is ready and set on the dining table." Yelan said  
  
Everyone started walking down the hallway and then went and sat down on the dining table. Everyone were  
eating , munching their food. After dinner was served , along came dessert and this time everyone ate their  
dessert. Everyone except for Sakura.  
  
"Sakura , why aren't you eating your dessert?" Asked Fuutie.  
  
"Oh , I like to save it for later tonight." I lied a bit.  
  
"Hoee , why?" Asked Shiefa.  
  
"Because my mother told me , never eat anything right after dinner. At least wait for 15 minutes." I told them.  
  
"Oh ok" said Femei.  
  
They all started eating their desserts , making me feel hungry. Yet I know that I need to save this for Kero! Otherwise  
he'll be all mad at me again.  
  
"May I be excused father and take my dessert up to my bedroom?" I asked , not wanting anyone to see Kero.  
  
"You may." Fujitaka said.  
  
When I went back up to my room , I found Kero , as usual , hovering around the room. When I closed the door , he seemed  
to be still in his thoughts. So then I shouted Kero and he flew down.  
  
"What ya bring me?" Kero asked.  
  
"Dessert as usual." I replied.  
  
"ARRIGATO SAKURA!" He shouted and started munching his dessert.  
  
Then suddenly , Tomoyo came in and saw Kero munching all dessert up. She quickly closed the door behind her , then she  
asked me quietly about what happended with the shouting? I told Kero to hurry up and finish his dessert and leave my room.  
  
"Fine , I'm leaving , no need to make me hurry , you know that I always hurry when it comes to *Saliva dripped down his  
mouth* the mouth watering .... DESSERT!" Kero said.  
  
"Hai , Kero. We know , now go to your little room that I made for you and sleep." I told him.  
  
"Hai Sakura!" Kero agreed.  
  
"Hoeee , Sakura tell me everything now!" Tomoyo hurried her.  
  
"Hai Tomoyo!" Sakura told her everything that happened back then. She told her about the shouting , interruptions and  
the part when he nearly kiss her.! Sooo Kawaiiiii ^.^ ! She blushed tomato red when she said that and then calm down by  
eating an apple from the fruit basket in her bedroom.  
  
"Sssoooooo Kkkaaawwwaaaaiiiiiiiii Sakura! You are going to be a princess soon , if I'm correct Sakura. Your in ....  
LOVE with Syaoran!" Tomoyo squealed.  
  
"Be quite Tomoyo!" Sakura whispered to her.  
  
"Gomen gomen gomen Sakura" Tomoyo said as she sweatdropped.  
  
"Now you know , isn't it time for you and Eriol to walk home now?" I teased her.  
  
"Sakura , I have to tell you something but you must promise me that you won't tell anyone!" Tomoyo whispered.  
  
"Hai Tomoyo , you can trust me!" I said smiling.  
  
"Arrigato , Sakura."   
  
"Count on me Tomoyo!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ClIffHangEr AgaIN !!!!!!!! ^.^ STOP now!.  
This Story is copyrighT By SaNtoRiO & Destiny +.+ ClownY!  
Chapter 7 Is almost up please be patient. By da way , check out ouR homePaGe at   
www.geocities.com/fanfiction_fantasy  
  
And Sayonara !!! 


	7. Chapter 7 - Revealed

Disclaimer: Do not own CCS only story.  
"......." Text  
~.......~ Thought  
!.......! Aurthor's Notes  
^v^v^v^v^ Change Scene / character   
  
  
  
A Surprise to be Remember  
Chapter 7  
  
  
  
  
"Well , what is it?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Haaiii ... , here goes nothing" Tomoyo said as she blushed.  
  
"..." Was Sakura's replied to it.  
  
"I think , I reapeat , I THINK that I like Prince Eriol." Tomoyo said blushing bright red.  
  
"Do you really think that you do Tomoyo?"   
  
"Like I just said , I THINK! .:Signs:. Demo Sakura , do you think that he likes me?"   
  
"Hooeee , you're asking me such a 'Lovie' question! Tomoyo!" Sakura said.  
  
"Hai , I know. Gomen Sakura , it's just that..." Tomoyo started blushing.  
  
"No need to say gomen Tomoyo , and by the look of your face's blush. I know that you don't want  
Prince Eriol to reject you and that's why you're asking me right?" I asked her back.  
  
All Tomoyo gave me as an answer was just another , bright tomato red blush. She just couldn't  
tell him that she liked him or else , ...... something bad might happen! Or something good.....  
You never know ! ^^ Sakura!  
  
"Well , anyway Tomoyo. I think that we should just keep this little secret to ourselves" I   
smiled at her , showing her that I'll keep my promise.  
  
"Sakura , arrigato for doing that" She said as she smiled at me to show me that she trust  
me.  
  
"It's ok tomoyo , you should be going home now.It is getting quite dark now and I think that  
your 'PRINCE ERIOL' should come and walk you back to your mansion" I tease her as we went out  
of my room.  
  
"Sakura!" She said as we saw Eriol walking up the stairs.  
  
"Luckly I didn't said it out loud!" I told her as Eriol saw us.  
  
"Ohayo Tomoyo and Sakura!" Eriol greeted as he came up and walked towards us.  
  
"Ohayo Eriol!" We both greeted.  
  
"Eriol , are you going back to your kingdom yet?" I asked.  
  
"I guess so , it is getting dark" Eriol replied.  
  
"Then came you send Tomoyo back to her mansion too? You wouldn't want your friend to get  
hurt or anything , since it's 9 o'clock right now , would you?" I teased them both as we started  
to walk down the stairs.  
  
"Hooeee Sakura , of course I'll take Tomoyo back and no one would want Tomoyo to get hurt  
or anything of course!" Eriol said as we all walk down the hallway and almost to the front door.  
  
"Hai!" Was my replied.  
  
"Well , we got to go now , sayonara Sakura!" They both said as they went out and went to  
Eriol's carriage and disappeared into the darkness.  
  
I wonder if Tomoyo and Eriol will be together , they do seem to look good together , but you  
never know what will happend until the end .:Signs:. , I hope they'll have a good ending. I  
thought as I walked back into the living room.  
  
As I walked in , all I could see was Prince Syaoran and only 2 maids. When I went inside ,   
Syaoran started to walk towards me. I was nervous at why he was walking towards me. It felt  
frightning yet , I was scared at all. Then he told me to sit down.  
  
"Sit down Sakura , I have something to disguss with you personally" He started.  
  
"Hai , what is it Prince Syaoran?" I asked as I waved my hand to signal both maids out of  
the room.  
  
"It's about the arrangement my mother had made. I know that you are going to be married to  
me soon , so I wanted to ask you about your opinion to what you think about this arrangement.  
I don't want my mother to force you to marry me if you don't like me." Syaoran said as he sat  
down on the couch next to mine.  
  
"My opinion for the arrangement? I don't really have any opinion about it. All I know is that  
my father wants me to marry you and he told me that Queen Yelan wants this arrnagement to be  
agreed in 2 days or .... I don't know." I told him honestly.  
  
He looked at me strangely and then said.  
  
"No opinions , well that's good isn't it?" He asked.  
  
"I guess it is." I said  
  
"Well then this is my opinion. I think that my mother and your father should have disguss this  
with us before the arrangement was made by my mother." He said angrily.  
  
"Hai , that is right , but then again , if they did disguss this with us , they wouldn't have   
been this arrangement between us." I said shyly.  
  
"You are right Sakura , but then again , that is my opinion." He replied.  
  
"Hai , I understand what you mean." I said.  
  
"Sakura , do you think that this arrangement is - " He was cut off when my father and his mother  
came in.  
  
"Syaoran , it's time to leave now , we'll be coming over tomorrow. You can talk to Lady Sakura  
tomorrow. For now , we must leave , Wav and the driver is already here" Yelan said as Wav came in  
and asked Syaoran to leave.  
  
"Yes Mother" Syaoran said as he got up from the couch and told me that he'll talk to me again  
tomorrow.  
  
"Sayonara , Queen Yelan and Prince Syaoran!" I said as I started to walk out and went up the   
stairs towards my bathroom.  
  
^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^ The next Morning ^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^  
  
It was very sunny , the next morning as my private maid , Orika , pulled across my curtains.  
  
"Wake up Sakura!" She shouted right next to my ear making me sat up and almost screamed.  
  
"Aahhhh - , hooeee Orika , you almost made me screamed my head off when you shouted right next  
to my ear!" I told her as I got up and got my clothes and went inside my bathroom.  
  
"Gomen gomen Sakura , it's just that it's very sunny right now and I wondered if you wanted  
to wake up early and got outside the garden to have your breakfast?" She asked me as I came out  
of the bathroom.  
  
"Sure , why not? It is a very sunny morning , I will have my breakfast in the garden , next  
to my favou-"   
  
"Favourite Sakura Blossom tree. Hai I know Sakura." She cutted me off and finished my sentence  
for me , she always knew that I want to sit down next to my Sakura Blossom tree.  
  
"I'll have your breakfast under it OK?" She asked me as I went into my bathroom again and started  
brushing my teeth.  
  
"Hai!" I shouted as she closed the door.  
  
When I finished bushing my teeth , I washed my faced and started walking downstairs and outside  
the garden , under my Sakura Blossom tree , hwere my breakfast was under there on a table. Orika  
was already there next to my tree. I told her to sit down and read me one of the stories that my  
mother used to read to me.  
  
Then when she finished , Orika told me to go back inside because it was getting cold now. We both  
went inside and saw the time , it was now 11 o'clock and I need to study on my mathematics !which  
is one of SaNtoRiO's most intersted subject ^^! , by the time Sakura finished her study , it was  
already 1 o'clock and it was time to relax.   
  
Sakura wanted to smell her Sakura Blossom tree , so she went outside and walked towards the tree ,  
and picked up a bunch of the Sakura Blossom pedals and went back inside to put it in a very small  
jar and put it on top of her desk.  
  
She then went downstairs to see if Touya was in his study room. She went and knock on the door.  
  
"Who is it?" Touya asked as Sakura went inside.  
  
"Oh , it's Squirt." Touya said to Yukito as Sakura went inside another room.  
  
"Ohayo Yukito!" Sakura greeted him.  
  
"Ohayo Sakura" Yukito greeted back.  
  
"When did you come?" Sakura asked blushing a pinkish red.  
  
"Oh around 12 o'clock." Was Yukito's replied.  
  
"Hooeee , I didn't even hear you come into our mansion." Sakura told him honestly.  
  
  
  
  
Gomen Gomen Gomen , please don't sue or flame me! I'm sorry that I took so long.  
It's just that .:Signs:. HOLIDAY HAS ENDED AND SCHOOL HAS STARTED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Do I Stop? Hai ^.^ now! Please review!!!!  
This Story is copyrighT By SaNtoRiO & Destiny +.+ ClownY!  
Chapter 8 won't be up yet because of school!!!!!!! please be patient. By da way ,  
check out ouR homePaGe at :  
www.geocities.com/fanfiction_fantasy  
  
Chapter 8 will be back soon!!!!!! Sayonara !!! 


	8. Chapter 8 - Blushing , blushing , blushi...

Disclaimer: Do not own CCS only story.  
"......." Text  
~.......~ Thought  
!.......! Aurthor's Notes  
^v^v^v^v^ Change Scene / character   
  
  
  
A Surprise to be Remember  
Chapter 8  
  
  
  
  
"Well , then where were you at 12 o'clock?" Yukito asked.  
  
"I was studing in my room" Said Sakura.  
  
"I didn't go into your room , but still I did went upstairs" Yukito replied.  
  
"Hooeee , you're asking me such a 'Lovie' question! Tomoyo!" Sakura said.  
  
"Oh well , never mind about that. Yukito are you staying here for dinner?" Sakura asked.   
  
"No need to ask , I'm here as usual!"   
  
"Duh Squirt. What did you think?" Touya asked.  
  
"Well , first of all , I'm not a Squirt! and second of all , I was just asking!" Sakura   
shouted.  
  
Suddenly , the door bell rang and Orika went and answer the door.   
  
"Lady Sakura and Master Touya , the Queen and her family are here now. Would you like to go  
downstairs and greet them?" Asked Orika politely.  
  
"Sure , I'll go tell -" Sakura was cut off because Fujiaka was already there.  
  
"Oh , Konnichiwa Master Avalon." Orika greeted Fujitaka.  
  
"Afternoon everyone." Was Fujitaka's replied.  
  
"Morning father!" Touya and Sakura both greeted.  
  
"Morning Mr. Avalon" Yukito said.  
  
"We all better go downstairs now before the Queen gets unhappy." Fujitaka suggested as they all  
followed him downstairs and into the living room.  
  
"Konnichiwa , out Queen , Princesses and Prince." We all greeted when we went inside.  
  
"Konnichiwa , Avalons." Queen Yelan greeted back.  
  
"What brings you here Queen Yelan?" Fujitaka asked.  
  
"Oh , just another visit. That is all" Yelan replied.  
  
"Well , I must be excused now father , I think Tomoyo is here , I can see her car outside the  
window." Sakura asked as she left to leave the room and went towards the door.  
  
Orika followed her since hat she's her private maid.  
  
"Well , of course you may , go and play with Lady Tomoyo and Prince Syaoran , Sakura!" Fujitaka  
told her.  
  
"Yes , father" Said Sakura as she went and took Syaoran's hand and quickly ran towards the door  
to greet Tomoyo.  
  
Syaoran , was blushing because no girl , besides his sister and mother , has ever hold Syaoran's  
hand. His sisters were all giggling when they saw that and then turned their attention to the 2 boys  
, Touya and Prince Yukito.  
  
"Oh great , Yukito help!" Touya whispered to Yukito as he saw the princesses attention turned  
towards them.  
  
"Princesses , you may go outside as well as the 2 of you." Yelan said.  
  
"Yes mother"  
  
"Yes Queen Yelan"  
  
"I have something eles to discuss with Mr. Avalon alone" Yelan said as they all went out.  
  
As Touya , Yukito and the 4 Princesses went out. Touya immediately went upstairs followed by his  
best friend Yukito and the 4 Princesses. Touya went inside his room and Yukito followed him , the  
4 Princesses just stood outside because Touya had close and LOCKED! the door. !He's mean!  
  
Sakura ran straight outside , still holding Syaoran's hand , making him nervous. After Tomoyo called  
out "We have a couple here!"  
  
"Tomoyo , what were you thinking!" Sakura shouted as she let go of Syaoran's hand.  
  
"Hoooeeee , I was just thinking about how you 2 had your hands together , of course.." Tomoyo  
said in a I-know-somebody-is-going-to-be-in-love expression.  
  
"Tomoyo!" Sakura shouted again as she got out an apple !She is crazy! from nowhere.  
  
"Yeah Tomoyo-san!" Syaoran shouted , as he agreed with Sakura.  
  
"Wow , Prince Li , I think that I am right after all. That was your first step , did you  
know that?" Tomoyo asked with a please-say-yes eyes.  
  
Although Syaoran has a stone heart , how could Syaoran say yes in front of Sakura , what if she  
rejects him in front of Tomoyo? So , the answer would have to be 'NO'.  
  
"Of course not , I don't even know what you are talking about anyway!" Syaoran lied.  
  
"As for you missy , you like him don't you?" Tomoyo asked Sakura.  
  
Sakura blushed , but she knew that she would just have to act as if she didn't know she was chatting  
on about.  
  
"What are you saying Tomoyo?" Sakura asked.  
  
"You know very well , what I'm saying Sakura. Stop acting and besides you can't hide anything   
from-" Tomoyo was cut off when Eriol came into the chatting.  
  
This was Syaoran's and Sakura's chance for revenge.  
  
"I see what you mean Tomoyo , your 'Prince' Eriol is here now" Sakura had her revenge.  
  
"He's not 'my' Prince Eriol , he 'is' Prince Eriol!" Tomoyo said as she saw Eriol walking  
towards them.  
  
"Well , Tomoyo-san , I've always wondered if Prince Eriol was someone special to you" Syaoran  
teased Tomoyo as Eriol joined in.  
  
"Hooeee , what's going on aroung here?" Eriol asked confusingly.  
  
"Oh nothing much , JUST! chatting" Tomoyo said trying to tell them not to say a thing.  
  
"Oh yeah , NOTHING much yet" Syaoran teased as Tomoyo gave him the 'eye'.  
  
"Hey Eriol , don't worry about them , they're going crazy between a conversation!" Sakura  
answered Eriol's question.  
  
"Hai then. Well , why are we standing here , let's go inside and let's get started!" Eriol  
said as he went inside.  
  
Started? Started on what? What is Eriol talking about? There isn't anything to get started on except  
talking about stuff. They all thought.  
  
"Well , hurry up and come upstairs since the living room is in use!" Eriol shouted to them as  
he went upstairs.  
  
"We're coming!" Sakura shouted back.  
  
"What does he mean by getting started? On what?" Tomoyo asked getting confused.  
  
"Oh , let's just go upstairs and I guess he'll explain , hurry now!" Sakura shouted as she   
went towards the stairs.  
  
As they went upstairs , they could see the 4 Princesses knocing on Touya's door. We went across  
and try to help but they shooed us off.  
  
"Sakura , Tomoyo and Syaoran , hurry up!" Eriol shouted as he went inside Sakura's room.  
  
As they all went inside. They sat down on Sakura's couch , Sakura sat on her bed of course. As  
Syaoran came in , he could smell Sakura scent of Sakura Blossom Tree. He fell deeply in thought  
into Sakura waved her hands over Syaoran's face.  
  
"Earth to Syaoran , are you there?" Sakura asked as everyone else laughed.  
  
"Yeah , I'm here" Syaoran said as he was broke out of it by the wave and laughter.  
  
"Okais. Eriol you can start now by telling us what you mean by getting started?" Sakura said  
as she went and sat down on he bed.  
  
"Well , you see , my cousins are coming over to China in 2 days time and my mother wants to  
have a ball at our palace. Everyone is invited of course and my mother asked me to design the ball  
night instead of her." Eriol explained as everyone sweatdropped.  
  
"Eriol , you want us to help you design the ball night? It's going to be hard!" Tomoyo said as  
she was reminded about the dress Sakura had made for her for the ball night.  
  
"Haii.. , it was supposed to be a surprise but , I needed help so , I guess it isn't a surprise  
anymore Tomoyo" Eriol said as he blushed.  
  
"Course it was , when you asked us that was." Sakura interupted.  
  
"Well , anyway let's get into it and started!" Tomoyo suggested.  
  
As they started into planning the ball night , there was a knock on the door so suddenly that  
frightened Sakura and Tomoyo as they both fell down and Syaoran and Eriol just caught them , their  
heads inches away from the floor.  
  
"Aaahhh!" Sakura and Tomoyo both shouted as Syaoran and Eriol caught them.  
  
"Sakura , are you okai?" Syaoran asked as he picked her up.  
  
"Hai! I'm fine , just a little frightened because of the knock." Sakura replied as she stood up  
straight.  
  
"Tomoyo , are you alright?" Eriol asked as he blushed a little.  
  
"Yeah , I'm fine , still a little frightened from that knock on the door." Tomoyo said.  
  
The door was swang open when Sakura and Tomoyo both stood up straight. Touya came rushing over to  
Sakura with Yukito behind him. After 2 seconds , 4 Princesses came running into the room.  
  
"Touya , Yukito come back here , we aren't gonna bite you!" The Princesses shouted.  
  
"We didn't say you would. It's just that , we need some privacy!" Touya replied to them as he moved  
closer to Sakura and so did Yukito.  
  
"Why are you guys so afriad of us?" The Princesses asked as they try to get closer but was blocked  
by Eriol.  
  
"Oh , hey you're kawaii!" The Princesses said as they got closer to Eriol instead.  
  
"Don't you dare touch him , Princesses. He's already taken by someone!" Sakura teased as the Princesses  
stopped.  
  
"Who's got him? He's so kawaii , I'm sure someone like you Sakura should be in love with him!" Fuutie  
said as her attention went back to Touya and Yukito.  
  
"Well , in this case , it's not me , but someone I know very well thank you very much!" Sakura  
said as Tomoyo gave her the 'eye'.  
  
"Anyway , hand over Touya and Yuki!" Fanran said as they all got closer to poor Sakura.  
  
"Hey , Xiao Lang. Stop blocking our way!" Shiefa said as she try pushing Syaoran away.  
  
"Oh , Shiefa , give Xiao Lang a break , he's trying to protect his love ones!" Femei teased Syaoran  
as he went bright red.  
  
"Shut Up!" Was Syaoran's replied.  
  
"Stop blushing Sakura!" Tomoyo teased Sakura for revenge.  
  
"I'm not blushing , it's hot in here!" Sakura lied.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Thanks for da correction I knew I spelt something wrong -.-!  
  
Gomen Gomen Gomen , please don't sue or flame me! I'm sorry that I took so long.  
It's just that .:Signs:. HOLIDAY HAS ENDED AND SCHOOL HAS STARTED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sorry cliffhanger ^.^ ! Please review!!!!  
This Story is copyrighT By SaNtoRiO & Destiny +.+ ClownY!  
Chapter 9 won't be up yet because of school!!!!!!! please be patient. By da way ,  
check out ouR homePaGe at :  
www.geocities.com/fanfiction_fantasy  
  
Chapter 9 will be back soon!!!!!! Sayonara !!! 


	9. Chapter 9 - Someone hurt

Disclaimer: Do not own CCS only story.  
"......." Text  
~.......~ Thought  
!.......! Aurthor's Notes  
^v^v^v^v^ Change Scene / character   
  
  
  
A Surprise to be Remember  
Chapter 9  
  
  
  
  
"Well , then let's all go outside for some fresh air then?" Yukito suggested.  
  
As they all went out , you knew it , Yukito and Touya were both hidding behind Sakura JUST in case  
if the Princesses would go crazy again over them or maybe Eriol again. You never know!  
  
"Now this is what I call 'Fresh Air'" Yukito said as they all laughed at his joke although he  
was sure if it was a joke or not.  
  
"Yukito , you're always making us laugh!" Sakura said as she patted him on the head.  
  
Yukito started chasing Sakura around and both were exhausted so sthey stopped.  
  
"You guys , stop running!" Tomoyo said.  
  
"Yeah , and besides , you guys are getting exhausted!" Touya said as they all walked towards them.  
  
"Yeah , we know , right Yukito?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Hai , and I'm puffed out now Sakura!" Yukito said as he try pinching Sakura.  
  
"Hey! I thought you were exhausted?" Sakura asked as she dodged them.  
  
"I am , but I need to have my revenge on you" Yukito said as he them stopped.  
  
They were all laughing (Including Syaoran) when they suddenly heard a cried.  
  
"WATCH OUT!" The 4 Princesses cried as they saw a arrow being shot and was heading straight  
towards Syaoran.  
  
At that moment , Syaoran was able to JUST miss the arrow , which then shot straight towards the  
now stiffed Sakura. Unfortunatly , Sakura was hit and was just about to drop onto the floor when  
Syaoran caught her. Of course Touya , her overprotected brother , was furious when she ended up on  
Prince Syaoran's arm.  
  
"SAKURA!" Everyone shouted as Sakura fell onto Syaoran's arm.  
  
"Aaahhhh" Sakura replied as blood started dripping down her mouth.  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT?" Yukito asked as he and Touya went towards Sakura.  
  
"Hurry , we must get her to a doctor!" Tomoyo shouted in fear of losing her best friend.  
  
"Where is the doctor , someone go find one!" Syaoran shouted as he wiped a bit of blood of  
Sakura's mouth.  
  
"Carry her inside!" Was Touya's replied.  
  
"Please don't die Sakura! You can't! You won't! Please not now!" Tomoyo said as she tears started  
to form in her eyes.  
  
Syaoran was running back into her room as fast as he could and lay her on her bed. Then after 2 mins  
the rest of them came in. The doctor told them all to go out just in case. Then , all of a sudden ,  
Fujitaka and Yelan came running upstairs when the heard the news.  
  
"What happened?!" Fujitaka asked as he went towards where Touya and the rest of them were.  
  
"We were all walking outside the garden and suddenly , an arrow shot straight towards me , but I  
dodged it in time but Sakura was unfortunatly shot." Syaoran explained calmly.  
  
"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT , YOU STUPID BAKA! I KNEW THAT YOU WERE GOOD FOR NOTHING , HOW COULD I HAVE  
BEEN SO BLIND INTHE FIRST PLACE?!" Touya shouted as the doctor came out.  
  
"Is she alright , Dr. Chan?" Fujitaka asked as the doctor went towards them.  
  
"She's alright , it was lucky that you brought her right after she was shot , otherwise , she could  
have been died by now" Dr. Chan explained.  
  
"So , can we see her now?" Touya asked impatiently.  
  
"No , she needs to rest"   
  
"Then when can we see her?"  
  
"Not now , that's for sure."  
  
"How long will it take for her to heal?"  
  
"About .... 2 weeks at least"  
  
"When CAN we see her?"  
  
"After she's awake , find me and I'll come by to check on her"  
  
"Is she really badly injured?"  
  
"Well , she was ALMOST badly injured."  
  
"Can she talk when we talk to her after she's awake?"  
  
"That depends on weather , she is able to have enough energy left to talk."  
  
"But what about the blood she's lost , won't that have any effec-"   
  
At this point , Touya was cut off because he has been asking too many questions !Told you he's an   
overprotected bro! and besides , he was keeping Dr. Chan busy.  
  
"Enough for now Touya , Dr. Chan have other treatments to do" Fujitaka said as he interrupted Touya.  
  
"But I was only asking about Sakura" Touya said trying to stay calm.  
  
"Well , you can see her after she's awake. For now Dr. Chan you may go , we'll fine you when   
Sakura is awake." Fujitaka said as he and Yelan left to go downstairs.  
  
"I'll stay here until she's awake" Syaoran said as he sat down on a couch outside.  
  
"I wish I can but mom said that she's picking me up at 4pm and right now it's 10 mins to 4 , so I  
better go downstairs , please tell Sakura that I'm sorry for not able to be there when she wake up."  
Tomoyo said as she started heading downstairs.  
  
"I'm only allow here ill 5pm and I doubt that she'll be awake at 5 , so please tell Sakura that I  
left because of my mom , gomen guys" Eriol said as he started to walk downstairs catching up with  
Tomoyo.   
  
As Tomoyo and Eriol left , Touya and Yukito was once again !Gomen I made them so annoying! surrounded  
by the 4 Princesses. Yukito knew that Touya would never be interested in these Princesses because he  
has already chosen his Princess !Which I can't tell you right now Gomen gomen! So Yukito and Touya   
both just sweatdropped.  
  
Syaoran , was now starting to get a bit worried because it's now 8pm and it's been 4 hours since she's  
been injured by an aorrw. Syaoran was thinking about why would anyone want to kill him? What did he do  
to make this person so angry about him , that made him kill him? He was interrupted when he heard his   
sisters , Yukito and Touya leaving.  
  
"Come on now , let's do downstairs to the living room , I want to go down there!" Shiefa suggested as  
she pulled Yukito downstairs.   
  
"Alright alright , we're coming , just don't pull us!" Touya moaned as he try to escape away.  
  
"Come back here!" The 4 of them shouted as he and Yukito ran as fast as they can towards the nearest  
exit.  
  
"Syaoran , come help your sisters!" Fanran shouted as she try to follow the 2 annoyed guys running away  
from them.  
  
Syaoran , who didn't really care just sat there and just looked at them running away. He couldn't believe  
how annoying his sisters really were.  
  
Then , their voices started to fade away as they went further away from Syaoran. He then looked at his   
watch. It was half past 8pm and she still haven't woke up yet. Syaoran just got more worried and then  
he suddenly heard Sakura scream. He then ran straight inside.  
  
"SAKURA!" Syaoran shouted as he ran inside without knocking on the door.  
  
When he went inside , Sakura was awake , but she was sweaty as he turned the lights on , he found her  
sweating and was breathing deeply. She then started to calm down as Syaoran gave her a hug to calm her  
down.  
  
"Sakura , what happend?" Syaoran asked as he sat down on her bed.  
  
"Well , before you came in , there was this guy , he came in through my window and then he made me  
woke up. When I saw what he was doing , I let out a scream!" Sakura said as she them started again to  
breath deeply.  
  
"It's ok Sakura , I'm here don't worry" Syaoran said as he try to calm her down again.  
  
"I was so scared Syaoran , he was..." Sakura couldn't finish because she started to cry.  
  
"Sakura , what did he do?" Syaoran asked , looking a bit concerned.  
  
"He was undoing my button and he try to kiss me..." Sakura said as she cried even harder.  
  
"It's alright now Sakura , I'll stay here with you in case if he comes back." Syaoran suggested as  
Sakura soften her cry.  
  
"Arrigatou Syaoran." Sakura said as she sobbed.  
  
"Now , did you see what he looked like?" Syaoran asked to get more information.  
  
"No , it's was too dark and I was still a bit sleepy." Sakrua replied as Touya and the rest of them  
came in.  
  
"What are you doing you and why did you make my sister cry , you baka!" Touya said as he went  
towards Sakura.  
  
"It's ok Touya , he didn't do anything." Sakura try to calm down his brother.  
  
"Then why are you crying?" Touya asked as he calm down.  
  
"Because..." Sakura couldn't finish because she was too afraid.  
  
"Tell me later ok Sakura?" Touya suggested as he looked at her.  
  
"We'll go down and tell our mother and your father that Sakura is awake" Fuutie suggested as she and the  
4 Princesses went outside.  
  
"And Dr. Chan!" Yukito reminded them as they went downstairs.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Gomen Gomen Gomen , please don't sue or flame me! I'm sorry that I took so long.  
It's just that .:Signs:. HOLIDAY HAS ENDED AND SCHOOL HAS STARTED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Gomen , gotta go ^.^ ! Please review!!!!  
This Story is copyrighT By SaNtoRiO & Destiny +.+ ClownY!  
Chapter 10 won't be up yet because of school!!!!!!! please be patient. By da way ,  
check out ouR homePaGe at :  
www.geocities.com/fanfiction_fantasy  
  
Chapter 10 will be back soon!!!!!! Sayonara !!! 


	10. Chapter 10 - Finally awoke

Disclaimer: Do not own CCS only story and Rawuka Maraki.  
"......." Text  
~.......~ Thought  
!.......! Aurthor's Notes  
^v^v^v^v^ Change Scene / character   
  
  
  
A Surprise to be Remember  
Chapter 10  
  
  
  
  
As all the Princesses went out , Touya and Yukito were called to go down. Yukito and Touya were both   
wondering why Fujitaka wanted them.  
  
"Sakura , do you want me to stay here with you just in case?" Syaoran asked , Sakura just nodded  
which meant yes.  
  
"How long did I sleep for?" Sakrua asked as she lay down on her bed.  
  
"About 5 hours since you were hurt." Syaoran said as he brought a chair next to Sakura's bed.  
  
"I wonder who did that , who wanted to kill you and why?" Sakura asked as it reminded her of the  
shot.  
  
"I'm not sure , but I'll stay here to protect you alright?" Syaoran asked as she saw Sakura's  
eye started to fill up with tear and fear at the same time.  
  
After that , Sakura was too tired to talk and went back to sleep. For that whole night , Syaoran just  
stayed at her room , trying not to doze off , but eventually did at the end.  
  
^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^ Downstairs Living Room ^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^  
  
"Yes father , did you wanted Yukito and I?" Touya asked while entering with Yukito.  
  
"Yes , Touya and Yukito. I wanted you both to ask you a question" Fujitaka said as they sat down  
next to him.  
  
"What is the question , Mr Avalon?" Yukito asked politely.  
  
"Touya and Yukito. Do you think that Syaoran has any feelings towards Sakura?" Yelan asked while  
entering the room.  
  
"Well , I say. Yes!" Yukito answered with a smile on his face.  
  
Touya couldn't believe what Yukito just said. He HATES Syaoran so how could HE said YES when he doesn't  
even like him. Gosh this is going to be hard for Touya and that's for sure.  
  
"And what about you Touya? How do you feel about Syaoran marring Sakura?" Fujitaka interrupted his  
thoughts.  
  
(This I'm gonna make it a cliffhanger HAHAHAHA LOL)  
  
^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^ Next Morning ^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^  
  
Syaoran had stayed overnight JUST to protect Sakura. As for Touya , he is overprotecting her but for now  
he needed to rest because he was annoyed by the Princesses and the question.  
  
Syaoran was still sleeping. He layed his head on Sakura's bed. When Orika came in , she didn't wanted to  
bother Sakura or Syaoran , so she just left them.  
  
After Orika went out , a hour or so , Sakura woke up and found Syaoran next to her. She didn't want to  
wake him up , so she just got out of bed quitely and went towards her bathroom. After a few minutes waking  
herself up in the bathroom and getting changed. She went downstairs only to find Orika setting out the  
table for breakfast.  
  
"Morning Orika , what time is it?" Sakura asked as she went towards Orika.  
  
"Morning Sakura-chan , it's 9 o'clock right now" Orika answered as she looked at the grandfather clock.  
  
"Oh , is that early or late?" Sakura asked while she went to the window.  
  
"It's unusually early for you and perfectly fine with me!" Orika said giving Sakura a smile.  
  
"Well , I'm not hungry Orika , so don't need to set my breakfast up ok?" Sakura asked well looking at  
Orika.  
  
"If that's what you want then Sakura-chan" Orika said while taking a set on the table back.  
  
"Well , I need some fresh air now , so I'll be outside the-"  
  
"Garden next to the Sakura Blossoms , yes I know" Orika finished for her.  
  
Sakura just smiled and nodded in agreement that she was right. Then she went outside to the garden. She then  
sat down on one of the Sakura Blossom Branch and then smelled those wonderful scent.  
  
When Syaoran woke up , he didn't know that Sakura was awake so , he ran through ever room and shouted Sakurs's  
name out. When he went out the garden , he was relifed to find her there.  
  
"Sakura!" Syaoran shouted as he ran towards her.  
  
"Morning Syaoran!" Sakura shouted back waving her hand.  
  
"Sakura , you woke up so early!" Syaoran said as he reached her.  
  
"I know. I woke up early and I saw you still asleep so I left you sleeping" Sakura said smiling.  
  
"Well , I'm relief to find you here now!" Syaoran said giving Sakura a hug.  
  
"Good!" Sakura said smiling.  
  
After that , they went inside the mansion because it was getting cold outside. When they went inside , they  
heard a scream coming from the kitchen. Then ran to the kitchen to find out what happened.  
  
"Orika , what happened?" Sakura yelled as they went towards her.  
  
"Oh , Sakura-chan. What brings you here , you know that this isn't the place for you." Orika replied calmly  
  
"Well , we heard a scream coming from the kitchen , so we wanted to know what happened!" Syaoran said.  
  
"Ohh , it was me. I waanted to turn the oven on , but unfortunately , I turned the wrong button so it gave  
me a fright." Orika explained as she turned off the oven.  
  
"Well , why don't you just make sandwiches. I'm not really in the mood for hot food anyway." Said Sakura  
  
"If that fine with you. Then sure , I'll make sandwiches for lunch" Orika said as she went towards the  
fridge.  
  
"Ok then" Sakura replied.  
  
"Oh , just to remind you. There is going to be a new Prince coming to your private Sondao University , I   
think tomorrow..." Orika said as she started to chop up tomatoes and mixing some salad.  
  
"Hai!" Sakura replied back.  
  
^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^ The Next Day ^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^  
  
It was and sunny , and it was MONDAY! Sakura for some reason always hated Monday. She reckon it is the worst  
day of the week.  
  
"Sakura-chan wake up or you'll be late again and Professor Kyito would be mad again!" Orika shoutedin Sakura's  
ear , trying to wake her up of course.  
  
"Huh? Hai.... I'll be up in ..... a ... minute!" Sakura said sleeply.  
  
"NOW!" Orika shouted in her ear again.  
  
"Hai! I said only a .... minute" Sakura said sleepy again.  
  
"SAKURA-CHAN IF YOU DON'T WAKE UP NOW. YOU ARE GOING TO MARRY PRINCE SYAORAN THIS VERY MINUTE!" Orika shouted  
in her ears again , but this time louder.  
  
"AAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Was Sakura's replied.  
  
"Good , I see your up now." Orika smiled after she saw Sakura giving her a sleepy smile.  
  
"Yeah , you almost got me there" Sakura said while heading to the bathroom.  
  
"Breakfast is on the table downstairs!" Orika shouted when she left the room.  
  
"OK!" I shouted back.  
  
After Sakura finished her shower and got dressed. She ran downstairs only to find her breakfast and everyone else  
at work.  
  
She eat her breakfast quickly because she was running late. She then told her private driver to hurry up or else   
she'll be late for class. Her first subject of the day was Language. She didn't really want to miss it so when she  
got to the University , she ran striaght to her class. Only to find that she was 1 minute early. Phheewww!   
  
"Ohayo Sakura!" Ranita greeted as Sakura went inside the classroom.  
  
Ranita is made up by me ok?! She has long red hair and ties it up. She has aqua blue eyes and only 1 year younger  
than Sakura. Which means she's 21.  
  
"Ohayo Ranita!" Sakura greeted back when she turned around to see her.  
  
"I'm glad that you're 1 minute early Sakura. You are usually late" Ranita giggled at what she just said.  
  
"Yeah , well you know me , when it comes to Lan-"  
  
"Language , you would never want to miss it. I know" Ranita finished it off for her.  
  
"Hai! Let's take our seat now!" Sakura suggested as she sat down half way to the back.  
  
When they took their seats , a minute later , Mr Tenki came in and told everyone to quiet down.  
  
"Quiet down now everyone! I have some news to tell you all." Tenki sensei shouted since it IS a big place.  
  
Everyone quiet down to hear what Tenki sensei wanted to talk about. It only took them 5 seconds to quiet down.  
  
"Alright , I'll like you all to meet our new student!" Tenki Sensei said as a new student came in from behind  
the door. He had dark blue eyes and his hair was spikey with a tint of red and he was tall.  
  
"Aahhh , Mr.... Maraki. Mr Rawuka Maraki. Is that right?" Tenki Sensei asked as he stood next to him.  
  
"Hai sensei. My name is Rawuka Maraki." Rawuka said.  
  
"Do you want us to call you by your first name or last?" Tenki Sensei asked.  
  
"Rawuka please." Rawuka answered.  
  
"Ok Rawuka , tell us about yourself" Tenki Sensei asked him.  
  
"Sure. My name is Rawuka Maraki and you may call me Rawuka. I'm from Tokyo and I've moved here to Tomoeda  
because of my father. He is a doctor and a businessman and needed to work here." Rawuka shouted a little.  
  
"Ok Rawuka , you may sit down next to ...." He checked his list.  
  
"Ms Sakura Avalon. Please put your hand up!" Tenki Sensei asked.  
  
Sakura put her hand up and Rawuka sat down next to her and in front of Syaoran. (They both go to the same Uni!).  
Every girl there , was giving Sakura the 'eye' and glaring. Every guy gave Rawuka the evil glaring.  
  
"Ohayo Rawuka-kun , I'm Sakura Avalon! You may call me Sakura" Sakura greeted herself as he sat down next to her.  
  
"Konnichiwa Sakura-chan!" Rawuka greeted.  
  
"Oh and behind you is Prince Li Syaoran" Sakura told him.  
  
"Konnichiwa Li-kun" Rawuka greeted in a evilish voice.  
  
"Yeah , whatever." Was Syaoran's replied.  
  
"Ok class. The second thing I wanted to tell everyone. Because , it is nearly your graduation day , which will  
probaly be here in a week or so. You are going to have a Prom. I need volunteers for organizing this Prom. So , do  
I see any hands up?" Tenki Sensei asked as he looked around.  
  
Sakura and Rawuka's hands were up , and that made Syaoran jealous so he too rased his hand. A few other students too  
rased there hands up and soon , ¼ of the class had their hands up.  
  
"Good , now. On with studies everyone!" Tenki Sensei said and wrote down all the names of the people who decided  
to volunteer.  
  
  
  
  
  
Gomen Gomen Gomen , please don't sue or flame me! I'm sorry that I took so long.  
It's just that .:Signs:. HOLIDAY HAS ENDED AND SCHOOL HAS STARTED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Gomen , but ^.^ ! Please review!!!!  
This Story is copyrighT By SaNtoRiO & Destiny +.+ ClownY!  
Chapter 11 won't be up yet because of school!!!!!!! please be patient. By da way ,  
check out ouR homePaGe at :  
www.geocities.com/fanfiction_fantasy  
  
Chapter 11 will be back soon!!!!!! Sayonara !!! 


	11. Chapter 11 - Back to Uni

Disclaimer: Do not own CCS only story.  
"......." Text  
~.......~ Thought  
!.......! Aurthor's Notes  
^v^v^v^v^ Change Scene / character   
  
  
  
A Surprise to be Remember  
Chapter 11  
  
  
  
  
As Tenki Sensei writting all the names down. The students were all quietly studing for their  
upcoming exams and tests. Everyone were studing hard in order to graduate.  
  
"DING DONG DING! DING DONG DING! DING DONG DING!" Went the bell to signal it was lunch.  
  
Some girls then immediately went up to Rawuka and asked him to join them for lunch. Rawuka didn't  
want to join them , so he politely rejected them when Sakura wasn't around nor Syaoran.  
  
"So , why didn't you go with that girl that just asked you to join her?" Sakura asked while   
and Syaoran went towards them.  
  
"She said that she suddenly remembered she had something else to do so she went." Rawuka lied.  
  
"Oh. Then who are you eating lunch with then Rawuka? Sakura asked.  
  
"If you guys don't mind. Can I eat with you?" Rawuka begged as Syaoran gave him death glares.  
  
"Ano.... sure!" Sakura said surprisingly.  
  
They then started to walk outside of the class. They then meet up with Tomoyo and Eriol. (Meiling is   
in America! She'll be back ^^)  
  
"Ohayo Sakura-chan , Syaoran-kun and.....?" Tomoyo greeted as she saw them and Rawuka.  
  
"Ohayo Tomoyo and Eriol. This is a new student to our class. Rawuka why not introduce yourself to  
them?" Sakura said smiling at Rawuka.  
  
"Konnichiwa Tomoyo-chan and Eriol-kun. My name is Rawuka Maraki. I'm here in Tomoeda because of  
my father. He is a businessman and a doctor too , and he needed to travel here to see a very special  
person of his , though I'm not sure who." Rawuka introduced.  
  
"Oh , nice to meet you Rawuka-kun. I'm Prince Eriol Hiiragazawa and I'm from the Hiiragazawa  
Kingdom. You may call me Eriol is you like." Eriol said introducing himself.  
  
"You too , Eriol" Rawuka said.  
  
"Hey Tomoyo , do you want o go to the canteen with me? I want to buy a sandwich , I guess I'm   
feeling kinda hungry." Sakura said as she pulled Tomoyo with her.  
  
The 2 girls went towards the canteen and suddenly (Gomen , I forgot 2 metion a really bad guy who has  
a crush on Sakura *WARNING* A mean , bully , yet good-looking guy) Ashito Radesto went towards Sakura  
and gently pulled her towards him. Sakura always hated him doing that , so she moved away from him just  
in time.  
  
"Hey Sakura! How have you been?" Ashito said while pulling her towards him.  
  
"Very good , without you!" Sakura said pulling away from him.  
  
"Now , now Sakura. Don't be mean to your boyfriend. Everyone knows that we are a couple!" Ashito  
lied as he went towards her.  
  
"And do you really expect me to believe you?" Sakura said and pulling Tomoyo next to her so Ashito  
couldn't be near her.  
  
"Sakura Sakura Sakura. When will you learn that we are ALREADY a couple?" Ashito lied , signing.  
  
"Just leave me alone now Ashito Radesto. I do not want to be a couple with you!" Sakrua said when  
Tomoyo pulled her into the canteen. Leaving Ashito just standing there , rasing her eyebrow.  
  
After 10 minutes , they went back to Syaoran and Rawuka and Eriol.  
  
"Hey guys , sorry we took so long. You know who came and annoyed Sakura!" Tomoyo said drinking from  
her bottle of water.  
  
"Yeah , I know who. Did he hurt you Sakura?" Syaoran said making Rawuka jealous.  
  
"What are you talking about? Who's that guy?" Rawuka asked confusely.  
  
"His name is Ashito Radesto and he is this very popular guy , that likes Sakura because she is the  
most prettest girl here but Sakura hates him because he's nothing but a player." Tomoyo explained.  
  
"A player huh? A friend of mine used to be a very intelligent and handsome guy. But for some reason  
after his girlfriend ditched him. He became a player which is very sad news!" Rawuka said.  
  
"I don't supposed you're talknig about yourself are you?" Syaoran said making him getting angry.  
  
"No Li-kun , I'm not talking about myself , I said A FRIEND OF MINE!" Rawuka said angryly.  
  
"Now guys! Stop aruging and where is Dannette?" Sakura said looking around.  
  
"Gomen Sakura! Here I am!" Replied a aqua blue hair with little clips and reached down to her shoulder  
and was tall , had sea-green eyes girl.  
  
"Hey Dannette! Where were you?" Sakura asked turning around.  
  
"Like I just said Gomen. I was coming here and on the way.:Signs:. You know who came and kept bugging  
me. So I was late .... who's your friend?" Dannette asked as she noticed Rawuka.  
  
"Oh , him?" Sakura asked pointing her finger to Rawuka.  
  
"Yeah ... Him!" Dannette said.  
  
"He's Rawuk-"  
  
"Hi , I'm Rawuka Maraki. I'm here in Tomoeda because of my father. He is a businessman and a doctor  
too , and he needed to travel here to see a very special person of his , though I'm not sure who."  
Rawuka introcued himself , AGAIN.  
  
"Oh , nice to meet you Rawuka-kun" Dannette said smiling.  
  
"You too , Dannette ....?"  
  
"I'm Dannette Ranoku and I'm Sakura's good friend but not best because Tomoyo is her best right?"   
Dannette asked smiling at them.  
  
"Sure you are Dannette!" Sakura answered.  
  
"Goodie!" Dannette said.  
  
"So , what have you got next Dannette?" Tomoyo asked eating from her sandwich.  
  
"Uuummmm..... I think Mathematics" Dannette replied.  
  
"We have Dancing after Mathematics Ext.!" At that everyone moaned.  
  
"Sakura! Tomoyo! Dannette! Syaoran! Rawuka!" Ranita shouted as she ran up to them.  
  
"Hey Ranita!" They greeted.  
  
"Sakura! You've been chosen!" Ranita said as she reached them.  
  
"Chosen .... for what?" Sakura asked confusely.  
  
"Chosen for the Cheerleading Club Leader. We know you didn't sign up , but they said that you were the  
best , so they chose you!" Ranita explained as Sakura moaned.  
  
"Don't moan Sakura. It's good that you're getting exercise!" Tomoyo said giving her a fact.  
  
"Fine , whatever then!" Sakrua said looking sadly.  
  
"Hurry up or they'll kill you of you're late! Did you bring your PE gear?" Dannette asked pulling me ,  
running to the GYM.  
  
"Yeah , I always bring in case!" I told her as Tomoyo came with the boys.  
  
"Then go get change!" Ranita told her.  
  
"Hai! I'll be back in 5 minutes!" Sakura told her.  
  
"Good. I'll go tell them!" Ranita said as she left.  
  
After 5 minutes , Sakura came out of the change room with a light red skirt and a white top. She then made  
her way to the GYM , where everyone was waiting.  
  
"Konnichiwa Ms Avalon!" Ms Nokino greeted , she was the gymnastics and cheerleading teacher.  
  
"Konnichiwa Ms Nokino!" Sakura greeted.  
  
"Would you liek to show these new comers , how to be a Cheerleader like you?" Ms Nokino said as the  
students looked at Sakura.  
  
"Sure!" Sakura bravely pushed herself to say it.  
  
Tomoyo , Syaoran , Rawuka and Eriol just watched from the side. They were getting a little bored so they  
fell asleep while Sakura , Ranita and Dannette.  
  
After 20 minutes , the bell rang for the second half of class. The 4 of them woke up when the bell rang.  
The bell was on top off them so they had to cover their ears.  
  
"Sakura! Dannette! Ranita! You finally finished. We got bored while watching so we went to sleep. Did  
we miss anything in particular?" Tomoyo said yawning.  
  
"Nope!" Was Dannettes's simple reply.  
  
"Goodie! Let's go now , or we'll be late for class Eriol!" Tomoyo said as Eriol woke up.  
  
"Hai Tomoyo! Wait up!" Eriol said as Tomoyo jumped down from the bench.  
  
"We got to get change first so , you guys head off first!" Dannette said to the boys.  
  
They both woke up and yawned. Then they went to the class , while Dannette , Ranita and Sakura went and  
got changed in the change room. After 3 minutes , they went dashing into class.  
  
"Gomen we're late! Tenki Sensei." Sakura said while inhaling and exhailing.  
  
"Why are you 3 late?" Tenki Sensei asked.  
  
"We were both changing after the bell went." Dannette explained.  
  
"Very well. Take you seats then." Tenki Sensei said pointing to their seats.  
  
"As I was saying , tomorrow there will be a special ball from Princess Lanika Akatas from the Akatas  
Kingdom.(Remember this is a Private Uni. Only Rich & Famous people are allow)  
  
Student were all cheering and there began a chit-chat. They started talking about what they are going to  
dress like and who might be there and who might not.  
  
"Quiet down now everyone!" Tenki Sensei shouted as everyone stopped.  
  
"Now , there is going to be a letter sent to each kingdom and mansions. You will all be attending to  
the ball and please study for your upcoming exams too." Tenki Sensei reminded them as they all moaned.  
  
"For now. It's time for Mathematics Extension. (In this story , Extension is when the subject goes for  
more than and 1 hour or so. Class subject only goes for 30 minutes or 20.) Please behave while I'm gone and  
give respect to Mr Fareto." Tenki Sensei said while leaving the clas room.  
  
During Mathematics Extension. Everyone was working quietly , concentrating on their work. Rawuka was  
writing notes to Sakura about what question 10 mean and the answer for question 13. (He sure is dumd and  
cheating!) After 1 hour of Mathematics Extension , it was Dance Extension. Everyone went to the GYM , where  
Dance Extension was usually held , because of the big space it had.  
  
The GYM was where Mrs Fu teached Dance Extension. The class went to the change room before heading for the  
GYM because they had to change into their Dance clothes of course.  
  
"Everyone! Quietly down now. For today's Dance Ext. We are going to learn about flexibility. How it helps  
the muscle to get stronger and why flexibility is good for your body." Mrs Fu said as she wrote stuff about  
being flexibility on the board.  
  
"Alright. Boys get yourselves a girl partner , and girls. NO HIDING!" Mrs Fu was very strict at that.  
  
Rawuka wanted to dance with Sakura but lots of girls came and asked him. He couldn't find Sakura after , so  
he just had to dance with another girl.  
  
Sakura didn't want to dance with Ashito Radesto , so Syaoran went and asked her. Of course she accepted it so   
they joined the others that were already organized.   
  
"Hurry up now , everyone. Don't want to miss this dance." Mrs Fu shouted.  
  
After 2 minutes , everyone was organized , weather they liked it or not.  
  
"Now , first we are going to do a tango!" Mrs Fu instruted as she told the musicians to play her music.  
  
They all started dancing and soon it was an hour. Everyone just went and changed back into their clothes.  
  
After they got changed. It was end of Uni. Everyone was very happy and went back to their Kingdom or mansion.  
Sakura and Syaoran both got into Syaoran's carriage. They were just about to head back home when Rawuka came up.  
  
"Hey Sakura , Li. Can you give me a ride home. My driver had to pick up my sister so he couldn't pick me  
up. Do you guys mind?" Rawuka lied.  
  
This carriage was , after all , Syaoran's. So Sakura let Syaoran decide. He didn't like Rawuka but didn't want  
Sakura to get mad at him. So he just had to say 'ok'.  
  
  
  
  
  
Gomen Gomen Gomen , please don't sue or flame me! I'm sorry that I took so long.  
It's just that .:Signs:. HOLIDAY HAS ENDED AND SCHOOL HAS STARTED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Gomen , but ^.^ ! Please review!!!!  
This Story is copyrighT By SaNtoRiO & Destiny +.+ ClownY!  
Chapter 12 won't be up yet because of school!!!!!!! please be patient. By da way ,  
check out ouR homePaGe at :  
www.geocities.com/fanfiction_fantasy  
  
Chapter 12 will be back soon!!!!!! Sayonara !!! 


	12. Chapter 12 - Something evil

Disclaimer: Do not own CCS only story.  
"......." Text  
~.......~ Thought  
!.......! Aurthor's Notes  
^v^v^v^v^ Change Scene / character   
  
  
  
A Surprise to be Remember  
Chapter 12  
  
  
  
  
As Rawuka went into the carriage , Syaoran was sitting next to Sakura making Rawuka sit in the opposite  
of them.  
  
"So , Li-kun. Where do you live?" Rawuka asked , trying to start a conversation between them.  
  
"At the Li Palace of course." Syaoran said trying to ignore him.  
  
"Wow , I just live next to you. On your right , just takes about 5 minutes to walk there!" Rawuka  
said as Syaoran just looked outside the window.  
  
"So , Sakura. Who do you live with?" Rawuka asked trying to make Syaoran jealous.  
  
"I live with my otou-san and onii-chan , who is very overprotective to me." Sakura said while she  
sweatdropped.  
  
"Well , he is after all your onii-chan. So I guess , if he's overprotective , it should be right for  
him to do that!" Rawuka said smiling at her.  
  
".:Signs:. Hmmm... Well here is my mansion. I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow at Uni.!" Sakura said  
getting off the carriage and waving good-bye.  
  
"Sayonara Sakura-chan!" Rawuka said while waving back at her and giving her another smile.  
  
"Sayonara Sakura!" Syaoran said and then glared at Rawuka after she went inside her mansion.  
  
"What?!" Rawuka asked.  
  
"What do YOU want with Sakura. Maraki-kun?!" Syaoran said still glaring at him.  
  
"Nothing Li-kun. Besides , Sakura is my friend...." Rawuka said while getting off the carriage and  
went into his mansion.  
  
"I know what you want Maraki-kun!" Syaoran shouted while Rawuka just smiled and left.  
  
^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^ The Next Day ^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^  
  
Sakura woke up at 6 am. She couldn't go back to sleep , so she decided to wake up. She went to her  
bathroom and took a shower. After she got changed , Orika came in.  
  
"Well , you're up early Sakura!" Orika said in surprise.  
  
"Hai!" Sakura simply answer.  
  
"Would you like your breakfast to be served early today?" Orika suggested.  
  
"Sure!" Sakura said smiling.  
  
Orika went downstairs and told the Cook to cook Sakura's breakfast.  
  
Sakura got bored and decided to go to the garden. She went downstairs and bumped into Touya , who was  
usually awake very early.  
  
"Wow! You're certainly woke up early kaijuu!" Touya said in surprise.  
  
Sakura stomped on his foot and said "I sure am early!"  
  
Touya gave a big 'Ooowwww' noise and then went upstairs to his room.  
  
"Sakura , your breakfast is ready to be served!" Orika said coming up from behind.  
  
"Hai! I'll be there in a minute" She replied.  
  
After 5 minutes , instead of 1. Sakura went downstairs to eat her breakfast. It was scrambled eggs , and  
it had her favourite fruit , which is strawberry beside it. (Gomen if her fave food is not strawberry)  
  
"Sakura-chan , you do remember about the prom which is 3 days right?" Orika asked as Sakura frowned.  
  
"Oh no. I forgot , I almost forgot that I'm one of the volunteers!" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
"Then you better hurry up and start working on it!" Orika suggested as Sakura finished her breakfast.  
  
"Thanks for reminding me Orika!" Orika smiled at her.  
  
Orika picked up her breakfast and went to the kitchen. Sakura went upstairs and decided to go to the Uni  
since it was now already 8 am.   
  
While she was in her carriage heading to the Uni , she was lost in thoughts of what can make this a really  
great prom for the graduation that's coming up.  
  
She reached the Uni in time for her first subject of the day , which is History (Trust me , that's one of  
my worst subjects!) Dannette and Syaoran was already there. She went towards them and sat down.  
  
"Ohayo Sakura!" They both greeted.  
  
"Ohayo Dannette and Syaoran!" She greeted back.  
  
"Have you got any good ideas for the prom yet? Syaoran and I are still thinking .:signs:. goosh , it's  
even harder than I thought." Dannette said while signing.  
  
"Don't worry Dannette. I'm sure we'll think of something fast!" Replied Sakura.  
  
"I guess ...." Dannette trailed off.  
  
"Hey Sakura!" A voice suddenly called out from behind , which Syaoran really hated.  
  
"Ohayo Rawuka-kun!" Sakura greeted.  
  
"Hey Rawuka-kun , do you have any ideas yet for the prom?" Dannette asked as Rawuka took his seat.  
  
"I have got 1 but I'm not sure if it's a good idea or not." Rawuka answered.  
  
"We'll jugde it. Don't worry , so what is your idea?" Sakura asked excitely.  
  
"How about we make the prom outside in the school garden? That way it'll be bigger." Rawuka suggested.  
  
"That's a good idea!" Tenki Sensei interruted them as he came into the class.  
  
"Eerr... thank you Tenki Sensei" Rawuka said as he took out his books.  
  
"Well class , let's get started. First Ideas for the prom!" Tenki Sensei announced.  
  
Almost everyone moaned. After 3 minutes of moaning , Tenki Sensei asked everyone to give him 1 idea each.  
When it was Sakura's turn , Sakura had to think of something quick so she answered without thinking if it  
was a good idea or not.  
  
"Why not make the ball start at 6pm and end at 10pm?" great , now what have she done? Guess she'll just  
have to go through 4 hours of boredom , thought Sakura.  
  
"Hmmm..... not a bad idea" Tenki Sensei answered.  
  
Sakura was surprised that it was a good idea! She definitely didn't want to stay for that long!  
  
So , class went on and soon it was recess. Tomoyo and Eriol meet up with Dannette , Sakura , Syaoran and   
Rawuka.  
  
"Ohayo Tomoyo and Eriol!" They greeted them as they walked towards them.  
  
"Ohayo guys!" Was their simple greeting.  
  
"Did you guys give out any ideas for the prom?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"We ALL had to." Dannette answered.  
  
"So , what were they?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Well , just suggesting it should be earlier and that the place should be bigger." Sakura replied  
  
"Hhmmm.... I see , nothing that good" Eriol signed.  
  
"What do YOU expect?" Dannette asked  
  
"Well , I don't know. At least something more better though" Eriol answered.  
  
"Hmphf" Was all Dannette said.  
  
Recess was over after that and so they went back to class and got ready for History. It was pretty ok , since   
it was talking about how the Great Wall was made and who made it.  
  
"Class , your homework for this week is give me 10 facts about the Great Wall." Tenki Sensei announced as  
he wrote it on the board.  
  
Lunch bell then over took and everyone went out for lunch. Dannette wanted to go to the canteen and didn't want  
to go alone , so Sakura promised to go with her. The 2 guys went and look for Eriol and Tomoyo.  
  
On their way , they didn't say anything much to each either. All they did was to just find them and then meet up  
with Dannette and Sakura.  
  
They found Eriol and Tomoyo both under a tree and they were both talking to Ashito about some Science project.  
  
It only took the girls a few minutes and on the way , Dannette asked Sakura what dress she was going to wear to  
the prom. Sakura said it was going to be a surprise , so it was best not to tell her.  
  
They reached Tomoyo and the others after 1 minute and started eating their lunch. Luckily Ashito had left or he'll  
be a pain in the butt for Sakura.  
  
There was a slience in between and Tomoyo just had to break it because it was freaking her out.  
  
"So , Sakura. Would you and Dannette like to come over to my place after Uni?!" Tomoyo asked excitely.  
  
"Ano.... I don't think that's possible for me , gomen nasai Tomoyo." Sakura answered aplogizing for not able  
to be there.  
  
"That's ok .:Signs:. What about you Dannette?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Yeah , sure. I'm avaliable , since my brother is going to annoyed me once I get home" Said Dannette.  
  
"Arigatou Dannette! We can meet outside the gate of the Uni!" Tomoyo squealed smiling.   
  
After that the bell went to signal lunch was over. (Sorry peoplel if they have short breaks) They all went back to  
their classes and study for their upcoming exam.  
  
It was well after Uni and Dannette went home with Tomoyo. Leaving Sakura by herself , until Syaoran came.  
  
"Ohayo Sakura!"  
  
"Ohayo Syaoran! Why are you stil here?"  
  
"I was talking to Tenki Sensei about the exam."  
  
"What about the exam?"  
  
"It's going to be on next week , for the WHOLE week!"  
  
"NANI?" (Does Nani mean what?)  
  
"Yep , the WHOLE week."  
  
"Hooeeee!"  
  
"Come on Sakura , I'll take you home" Syaoran offered.  
  
"Sure then." Was Sakura's simple reply.  
  
Little did they know , that someone was actually spying on them. When they got into the carriage and where already  
out of sight , he came out.  
  
"I'm going to get you Sakura!" He said evily.  
  
  
  
Gomen Gomen Gomen , please don't sue or flame me! I'm sorry my grammar is soooooo bad. It's not one  
of my fave sujects! and also that I took so long. It's just that .:Signs:.   
HOLIDAY HAS ENDED AND SCHOOL HAS STARTED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
So sorry people , but I've got 2 projects on so , I think it's take a while b4 Chapter 13 comes out. Sowwie ^^'  
  
Gomen , but ^.^ ! Please review!!!!  
This Story is copyrighT By SaNtoRiO & Destiny +.+ ClownY!  
Chapter 13 won't be up yet because of school!!!!!!! please be patient. By da way ,  
check out ouR homePaGe at :  
www.geocities.com/fanfiction_fantasy  
  
Chapter 13 will be back soon!!!!!! Sayonara !!! 


	13. Chapter 13 - Partners already?

Disclaimer: Do not own CCS only story.  
"......." Text  
~.......~ Thought  
!.......! Aurthor's Notes  
^v^v^v^v^ Change Scene / character   
  
  
  
A Surprise to be Remember  
Chapter 13  
  
  
  
  
As Sakura and Syaoran were riding on the carriage , Sakura couldn't help but break the slience.  
  
"So , about the arranged engagement. Have you agreed on it?" Asked Sakura breaking the slience  
  
Once Syaoran heard what Sakura asked him , he felt his cheeks getting red. How was he going to tell  
her when he doesn't even know himself.  
  
"Well , you see ..... my momther haven't bother me about that for a week now , and I think it's  
good news that she didn't." Answered Syaoran , STILL blushing but unfortunately Sakura is too dense  
to even notice.  
  
"Hoeee , same. My otou-san hasn't bother me either!" Sakura smiled.  
  
"Well , here we are , at your mansion!" Syaoran pointed out as they arrived there.  
  
"Yeah , thanks for everything Syaoran!" Sakura said as she gave him a small kiss on his cheeks   
and he couldn't help but blush.  
  
Sakura of course didn't know why he was red and said goodbye and went inside.  
  
It was well after Syaoran had left and Sakura was inside her mansion , Yukito came over to her house  
to study with Touya. They were both choosen to take part in the Chinese Mathematicians National Club  
and were really looking forward to get in.  
  
Sakura went to her room to study for her exams too. Little did she know that someone was watching her.  
By the time Sakura was finished , it was already dinner time. So she went downstairs and took her seat  
next to Touya.  
  
"So , what were you doing?" Touya asked breaking the slience.  
  
"Studing of course!" Sakura answered.  
  
"Wow , I'm surprised Squirt. I never knew that YOU could study!" Touya mocked her.  
  
Sakura couldn't be bother to argue back so she just pinched him and keep eating her dinner. Tonight's  
dinner didn't suit her much. It was carrots with cabbage and pea soup (To me YUCK!). After she finished  
which took her 30 minutes to just eat that , she went to her bedroom ready to have a shower when  
suddenly a figure appeared before her.   
  
Sakura stood there , afraid of what the figure want and why he was here. She never knew it would be  
him , she was surprised it was him who was now smiling a evil grin at her.  
  
"W-what do y-you wan-nt?" Sakura asked trembling.  
  
"Oh , nothing much. Just your clow cards." He said , again with the evil grin thing.  
  
"Please , not them. They are too percious to me!" Sakura said still trembling with fear.  
  
"Then , I'll just have to take you!" He smirked.  
  
"You can't do that!" She cried.  
  
"You just watch , and if you tell this to ANYONE , I'll just have to kill them first!" He threathened  
her as he smirked and disappeared.  
  
Sakura was too scared of what he said to even move , until Orika came in.  
  
"Sakura , is anything wrong?" She asked.  
  
"Oh , no. Nothing's wrong" She resured her with a smile.  
  
"If you say so Sakura. Well , it's getting late now , maybe you should go wash your face and got to  
bed. I'll get your bed ready" Orika suggested as she pushed Sakura into the bathroom and closing it behind.  
  
Sakura washed her face and then dressed herself in her favourite pink pajamas. Then went into bed.  
  
Although that night was a frightening night , she didn;t have any bad dreams at all.  
  
The next morning , Sakura woke up and got dressed. She went downstairs only to find her brother and father  
eating breakfast and reading a book.  
  
"Good morning!" She greeted them as she went in.  
  
"Morning Sakura" Fujitaka greeted her.  
  
"Morning Squirt" Touya greeted her as she sat down next to him.  
  
Then suddenly , a horrible pain came as he clench his teeth. The pain that came was from his sister who stood  
on his foot.  
  
"OOWWW!" He yelled as he gave Sakura a death glare.  
  
"Don't look at me I did nothing!" Sakura said smiling.  
  
"You'll pay!" He whispered still glaring at.  
  
After breakfast , she got her bag and went to Uni to meet up with Dannette and Tomoyo. She then remembered what  
happended last night. She was too afraid to tell anyone , she knew she can't or else something bad will happen  
to them.  
  
So she went into her class as usual and sat down near Dannette. They both started talking and then Rawuka and  
Syaoran came and joined in. Sakura was too afraid to talk to them so she just try to ignore them.  
  
Rawuka on the other hand kept staring at Sakura as if she's going to run away any minute now.  
  
Syaoran had notice this and glared at Rawuka until bell rang and they all got back to their places.  
  
Tenki Sensei came in witha stack of books about the China Histories. He gave everyone a book and told them to   
study on it. Every had a whole hour of slience just to study on that book , it was long and boring. But they  
just had to study. Luckily the bell rang and then they were released to have recess.  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol was already waiting for them outside. Dannette didn't feel so well so she decided to go to the  
sick room , where they nurses were. Sakura got a little worried but soon after Dannette came out feeling good  
again. She was reliefed to know that she was only a little over heated in class.  
  
The day went on like usual and then Uni was soon over. They all went home and study because next week was their  
exams week.  
  
Days went by and soon it was the exams week, everyone was nervous. Then they all took their seats because the bell  
rang.  
  
Tenki Sensei came in with a bunch of exam papers. He told everyone to move their desk into striaght lines and  
get ready for the test. Sakura had already study for 1 week and although she was nervous , she was also happy  
that she could finally get this over and done with.  
  
It has been an hour since the test had started. Everyone is consentrating on their work , that was until Tenki-  
Sensei came in and told everyone to stop.  
  
"Everyone pass your paper towards the front and give them to me." He announced.  
  
"Put your desks back to where they were and then sit up." He added.  
  
Everyone pass their papers forward and put their desk back to where they normally where. They were all so reliefed  
that the first exam was now over but then again , this whole week is the exams week.  
  
"Everyone. The prom is going to be to held next week and please before you go out and start getting ready for  
it. I suggest you get ready for the exams instead." Tenki Sensei announced.  
  
Then the bell rang and so it is now recess. Everyone went out and slowly the class disappeared.  
  
Rawuka asked Dannette if she want to go to the prom with her. Dannette was surprised to heaar this by then to her  
own surprised , she accepted it.  
  
Ashito came up to Sakura and had a smirk on his face.  
  
"Would you like to be MY partner?" He asked as Sakura turned around.  
  
Then Sakura suddenly felt frightened. Luckily , Syaoran came to the rescue. (Yippe! ^^)  
  
"Actually , she's already MY partner" Said Syaoran as he went up towards her.  
  
Ashito's smirk then disappered and up came a angry face. He then left them and went to join his frineds instead.  
  
Sakura was surprised at that. She didn't know what she should say. Then a hand touched her shoulder and woke her  
from her thoughts.  
  
"Are you alright Sakura?" a familiar voiced asked.  
  
Sakura turned around to see who it was. Syaoran.  
  
"H-hai." She replied with a smile.  
  
"So , about the prom thing. Would you er- like to er- be my ... partner?" He asked as he blushed.  
  
"...."  
  
"Of course she will!" Came a even familiar voice behind them.  
  
"Hooeee!" Sakura said as she turned around to see Tomoyo smiling and with her camera.  
  
"What?!" Tomoyo asked confused.  
  
"Tomoyo!"  
  
"...?"  
  
"Nevermind...."  
  
"Ok. So , you 2 are going together?" She asked.  
  
"...." They both replied.  
  
"Fine. I'll take that as a yes!" She almost screamed with joy.  
  
"Whatever..." They said.  
  
Rawuka and Dannette then joined in after they went to get their lunch.  
  
"Hey ya people! What was happening?" Dannette asked as she sat down.  
  
"Err... n-nothing m-much." Sakura stammered.  
  
"Riigghhhhttt..." Rawuka joined in.  
  
"Yep!" Syaoran said plastering a fake smile on his face.  
  
"Anyway , Sakura are you busy after school?" Dannette asked changing the subject.  
  
"Iie. Why?" Sakura asked as she sat down next to her.  
  
"Because I was thinking if you , Tomoyo and I could all go to my house to meet my cousin. He's my Aunt Liora's  
son , he just came to Japan a week ago. He's only 1 year older than me so I think that he'll be coming to the same  
school and class as us." Dannette explained.  
  
"Hey Dannette. I'm not sure how old you are?" Tomoyo asked as she started munching her apple.  
  
"I'm 21 the same as you guys."  
  
"When's you birthday?"  
  
"June 28th"  
  
"SUGOI!" Tomoyo shouted as everyone else sweatdropped.  
  
The bell rang and so recess was over. They all went to their classes and waited. Dannette , Rawuka , Sakura and  
Syaoran all waited at their desk as Tenki Sensei came inside , with a smile on his face.  
  
"Well class. We are not having any exams after recess or lunch. We are goingt to have Math , Art and Language.  
But first , we are going to start on History." Tenki Sensei announced.  
  
The whole class moaned because everyone knew that History was the most BORING subject in the whole school.  
  
Although the class was bored in History , they still did their study and listening. Soon History finished and then  
came Math.  
  
"Class , I want you all to do from question 2 - 18 on page 274 and when you finish do question 19 and 20 if you  
can." He said as everyone took out their Math book.  
  
The can was slient after then and soon lunch came by. Everyone was free , free from the boring class.  
  
Tomoyo had already found Sakura and Dannette. Rawuka , Syaoran and Eriol were all at the canteen waiting to buy their  
lunch.  
  
The girls were all talking about the exams and prom until the boys came.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Gomen Gomen Gomen , please don't sue or flame me! I'm sorry my grammar is soooooo bad. It's  
not one of my fave sujects! and also that I took so long. It's just that .:Signs:.   
HOLIDAY HAS ENDED AND SCHOOL HAS STARTED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Gomen , but ^.^ ! Please review!!!!  
This Story is copyrighT By SaNtoRiO & Destiny +.+ ClownY!  
Chapter 14 won't be up yet because of school!!!!!!! please be patient. By da way ,  
check out ouR homePaGe at :  
www.geocities.com/fanfiction_fantasy  
  
Chapter 14 will be back soon!!!!!! Sayonara !!! 


	14. Chapter 14 I love you little Wolf! Me t...

Disclaimer: Do not own CCS only story.  
"......." Text  
~.......~ Thought  
!.......! Aurthor's Notes  
^v^v^v^v^ Change Scene / character   
  
So so so so so so sorry ppl. It's been like ....... 7 months since I last updated. I'm so sorry I've been busy. mostly ocs I've  
just started writing fics again. If ur interested. check them out when it updates. There's one on Fushigi Yuugi, Card Captor  
Sakura, Beybalde and Slamdunk. I'm writign 4 fics at once. So don't expect me to update soon. This is going to be the last  
chappie. seeing I can't be stuff. I know, this story is kinda crappy. It's my first time.  
  
ARIGATOU PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!!! 4 READING THIS FIC!!!!!!!  
Hehehe, Here is my thanks 4 them reading la. THANK U!!!!!  
ARIGATOU!!!! SHAI SHAI NE MIN!!!!!   
  
  
  
A Surprise to be Remember  
Chapter 14  
  
  
  
  
As Syaoran , Rawuka and Eriol came and sat down Sakura , Dannette and Tomoyo started to eat their lunch.  
  
The bell rang soon and then came another period of work. Although Sakura , Dannette , Rawuka and Syaoran all didn't  
have any work after lunch , they were still bored when art came.  
  
Soon , the bell saved their lives and off to Dannette's house Sakura and Tomoyo go. Syaoran , Eriol and Rawuka all went  
home because they weren't invited.  
  
^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^ In the Carriage ^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^  
  
"So Dannette, what's your cousin's name?" Tomoyo asked breaking the slience.  
  
" Leleko Ranoku. Since he's my otou-san's oni-chan's son. We have the same last name." Dannette explained.  
  
"Dannette why is he here anyway?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Well... his parents died a week ago because of a car crash. Their will was that Leleko was to be put under my  
otou-san's care." Dannette explained.  
  
"That's very sad...." Tomoyo said.  
  
"Well , here we are!" Dannette exclaimed as they stop right in front of a big house that was 2 stories. A very big  
front garden too.  
  
They all stepped out of the carriage and went inside and were greeted by 2 maids. Then a tall man about Touya's age came  
downstairs.  
  
"Oni-chan! Where's Leleko?" Dannette asked the tall man who was her brother.  
  
"He's outside in the garden." He replied and left.  
  
"Not much of a talker is he?" Sakura joked. They all laughed at it.  
  
The girls went outside the garden and walked around. Then at last , they saw Leleko sitting under a tree.  
  
They went up towards him.  
  
"Hey ya Leleko-kun!" Dannette greeted as he turned to see them.  
  
"Hey Dannette." He replied.  
  
"I'll like you to meet my friends. The 2 I told you about." Dannette said as she pointed towards Sakura and Tomoyo's  
direction.  
  
"Oh yeah. One of them was .... Sakura and the other was .... ummm.... Tomoyo right?" He asked.  
  
"HAI!!" Dannette exclaimed.  
  
"Hooeeee." Sakura interrupted  
  
"So you must be ..... Sakura?" He asked.  
  
"HAI!" Sakura replied.  
  
"And you then must be Tomoyo!" He said smiling.  
  
"That's ME!" Tomoyo replied with a BIGGER smile.  
  
"Nice to meet you , Tomoyo and Sakura." He said still smiling.  
  
"OH! So leave ME out eh?" Dannette said as she interrupted.  
  
"Hooeeee. We didn't leave you out Dannette." Sakura said.  
  
"Good." Dannette said.  
  
"Oh gosh. I'm kinda hungry now , got anything to eat Dannette?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Sure there is! Come with me." Tomoyo and Sakura turned and follow Dannette into the mansion again.  
  
"Hey Dannette , your mansion is quite big." Tomoyo admired.  
  
They reached the living room soon and were all siting on the sofa waiting for the maid to bring the food in. They started  
talking about the exams.  
  
"Mou.. I wish they could just stop giving us exams for a while." Dannette started.  
  
"Hai.. I know what you mean. I wonder why can't they just give us test and reviews instead." Tomoyo agreed.  
  
"Hoe what do you mean?" Sakura asked while Dannette and Tomoyo sweatdropped.  
  
"Nevermind Sakura..." Tomoyo said.  
  
"Hmmm... I wonder who are you 2 going to go with for the prom?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Well , Eriol asked me just yesturday , so I'm his partner." Tomoyo answered.  
  
"Rawuka's my partner." Dannette replied.  
  
"...Syaoran's my partner." Sakura said.  
  
"Really? That's great!" Tomoyo squealed.  
  
"...you think so?" Sakura asked.  
  
"HAI!" Dannette exclaimed.  
  
"If you say so then..." Sakura said dully.  
  
"Come on Sakura , you do like him right?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"I guess...." Sakura trailed off.  
  
"What do you mean I guess?"  
  
"I'm not sure." Sakura replied.  
  
"YOUR NOT SURE!" Dannette exclaimed.  
  
"Can you get any louder?" Sakura asked with her ears covered.  
  
"..gomen nasai..." Dannette apologized.  
  
That's when the food came in and they all started eating. Sakura then remembered that she needed  
to go home and get change for her badmington practises with Dannette.[A/N: Ok, gomen but i noe  
that there weren't any sport like that in the olden days]  
  
They said their goodbyes and went back home. Sakura got home first and went to greet her father  
who was in the living room talking to some guest.  
  
Sakura was shocked when she saw it was Queen Yelan who was the guest. But then got over it when her  
otou-san speaked.  
  
"Sakura, your home. Please go and get change and come down stairs." Fujitaka ordered as Sakura nodded  
her head and went upstairs.  
  
After several minutes, Sakura came down to the living room wearing a white with a tint of pink dress. She  
got another surprise when she found only one person there in the living room.  
  
"Oh hey, Sakura." Syaoran said as he turned around.  
  
"Hi!" Sakura simply said as she gave him a warm smile.  
  
"So, you want to go outside to the garden to talk?" Syaoran suggested.  
  
Sakrua didn't replied but nodded her head as she followed him.  
  
The 2 didn't talk while they were heading towards the garden. But once they reached the garden , Syaoran  
decided to break the silence.  
  
"Sakura , about the arrangement for our wedding. Have you been thinking about it?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"....yes." Sakura replied.  
  
"How do you feel about it?"  
  
"I'm ok with it..."  
  
"Sakura , this si serious. Do you want this arrangement or not?"  
  
"I'm not sure."  
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
"I want it and I want to break it."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because....."  
  
"Because what?"  
  
"....I..I'm not sure about it yet."  
  
"How can you be not sure about it? I mean , all you have to say is yes or no."  
  
"It's really hard for me to explain."  
  
"Why would it be hard?"  
  
"Because..... because....."  
  
"Because??!?"  
  
"BECAUSE I'M NOT SURE ABOUT MY FEELINGS FOR YOU YET!" Sakura shouted as she started to  
turn and run. But was stopped by Syaoran holding her arm.  
  
"You..you don't know what your fellings are for me?" He said dully looking down.   
  
"...no , not yet I think."  
  
"Do...do you even....have any feelings for me?"  
  
"Yes. Friendship."  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
"No....."  
  
This made Syaoran look up at her , surprised.  
  
"But- I thought that you said you didn't know what your feelings for me were?"  
  
"I did say that. I know. But , this feeling inside me is .... weird. Whenever I'm around you , I feel warm and  
happy and..... safe."  
  
"Sakura. That's .....Love."  
  
"It is?"  
  
"Yes. It is."  
  
"Is that good or bad?"  
  
"....I'm not sure. This is the FIRST time i have ever admit to a girl that I love her."  
  
"Oh. Ok then. So is this feeling inside me going to make me sick?"  
  
Syaoran sweatdropped at her stupidity , yet she was humorous at times. He contiuned, "No. I hope not."  
  
"Where did you learned it from??"  
  
"Oh. My sisters always tell me about these things."  
  
"So, we are in love." Suddenly, she smiled. "I love you Little Wolf!"  
  
"Me too, Cherry Blossom. Me too."  
  
  
  
  
  
Gomen Gomen Gomen , please don't sue or flame me! I'm sorry my grammar is soooooo bad. It's  
not one of my fave sujects! and also that I took so long. It's just that .:Signs:.   
HOLIDAY HAS ENDED AND SCHOOL HAS STARTED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
Gomen , but ^.^ ! Please review!!!!  
This Story is copyrighT By SaNtoRiO & Destiny +.+ ClownY!  
Chapter 15 won't be up yet because of school!!!!!!! please be patient. By da way ,  
check out ouR homePaGe at :  
www.geocities.com/fanfiction_fantasy 


End file.
